Color
by Brittana-Fanfiction-Den
Summary: Versione originale: Color di EverShadow. Adattamento italiano a cura del Brittana Fanfiction Den. Trama: Quando il glee club perde un amico tutti quanti devono affrontare il distacco. Ma uno dei componenti dovrà affrontarlo in modo particolare e comincerà un lungo viaggio per poter scoprire come riuscire ad andare avanti.
1. Capitolo 1

**Color**

Una Fanfiction su Glee di EverShadow

Versione originale: /s/6177788/1/Color

Adattamento italiano: **Brittana Fanfiction Den**

Traduzione e revisione a cura di **giulsigelso**, **the old phib**

* * *

**Capitolo 1:**

_Lima, Ohio, Oggi_

Quinn e Rachel si ritrovarono in città lo stesso giorno. Entrambe avevano in mano dei fiori, quelle di Quinn erano margherite bianche, quelle di Rachel roselline rosa. Quando si incrociarono all'entrata si lanciarono uno sguardo sorpreso seguito da un veloce sorriso.

"Ehi. Non sapevo saresti venuta." cominciò Quinn.

"Già, buffo, vero?" replicò Rachel, "Sei qui per…"

"Sì." la interruppe Quinn prima che potesse dire di più. Poi in silenzio si avviarono assieme lungo il viottolo di pietra, ricominciando a parlare soltanto dopo aver oltrepassato la fontana.

"Che cosa ti ha portato a Lima?" domandò Quinn.

"Oh, sai… è…" la voce di Rachel si affievolì piano.

"L'anniversario." concluse in fretta l'altra. Rachel sorrise tristemente con lo sguardo basso cercando con tutte le forze di non lasciarsi andare.

"Sono passati, quanto, cinque anni da allora?"

"Esatto. Cinque anni." replicò Quinn. "Finn come sta?"

"Sta cercando di ottenere un dottorato. Ha un grosso incarico ora, se no sarebbe qui anche lui." spiegò Rachel. "Finalmente ci siamo presi un appartamento assieme visto che ha vinto quella borsa di studio per l'insegnamento." Quinn sorrise a quel pensiero.

"Non avrei mai creduto nemmeno che Finn sarebbe riuscito a finire il college."

"Ha una vera passione per l'educazione. Immagino voglia ripercorrere i passi del signor Schuester o qualcosa del genere." continuò Rachel.

"E tu? Sempre a Broadway?"

"Mi sono presa una pausa, almeno per il momento. Ma presto farò un'audizione per una nuova piece di Schwartz. Per il ruolo principale." terminò poi lanciando in direzione di Quinn un largo sorriso speranzoso.

"Ti auguro davvero di farcela. Eri la cantante migliore tra tutti noi." Quinn le diede una gentile pacca sulla spalla e Rachel gradì il tepore delle sue dita. Era una giornata davvero gelida, non c'era da stupirsi dal momento che era Novembre, ma questa giornata in particolare sembrava rendere l'aria particolarmente pungente.

"Puck come sta?"

"Oh, sai, è sempre più preso con questa storia di essere una rock star e tutto il resto. È in tour adesso. L'ultima volta che l'ho sentito era da qualche parte in Tennessee. Ogni tanto mi arriva qualche cartolina e io lo chiamo la sera quando so che non è sul palco."

"Beh, non suona per niente male." commentò Rachel, "Voglio dire, aveva sempre sognato di-" Quinn si bloccò di colpo facendo incespicare l'altra su di lei. "Quinn?" Il suo viso si era fatto innaturalmente pallido e la sua bocca era spalancata. Rachel non l'aveva davvero mai vista così spaventata e sorpresa prima. Così seguì la direzione del suo sguardo e fu quasi sul punto di lasciar cadere le rose non appena capì su cosa lo sguardo di Quinn si fosse soffermato.

"Oh, mio Dio." bisbigliò Rachel, "Non è…"

Pochi metri davanti a loro c'era una donna in piedi che dava loro la schiena in un impermeabile color terra di Siena. I suoi capelli le cadevano sulle spalle e fra le mani reggeva un bouquet di margherite gialle, quasi cullandolo come fosse un bambino. Quindi si inginocchiò e sistemò i fiori sull'erba morbida che stava davanti alla lapide di marmo. Poi appoggiò piano la fronte sulla pietra e ci avvicinò la mano. Quinn la udì sussurrare qualcosa.

"Mi sei mancata." bisbigliò.

"Quinn." Rachel l'afferrò per il braccio, "Quinn… è…"

"Zitta. Lo so." sibilò l'altra e con la mente inconsciamente ritornò ad una conversazione che aveva avuto con Puck due giorni prima.

* * *

_Erano le 3 del mattino quando lui l'aveva chiamata. Lei aveva lanciato un'occhiata d'odio in direzione del cellulare._

"_Che c'è?" aveva domandato avvicinandosi il telefonino all'orecchio._

"_Quinn. L'ho vista." aveva balbettato lui con urgenza._

"_L'hai vista?" aveva ripetuto Quinn._

"_Quinn, l'ho vista. È qui. Le ho anche parlato per tipo 3 secondi. Quinn, è viva e sta bene!" ormai lei si era svegliata del tutto._

"_Stai scherzando? Non l'abbiamo vista o sentita per anni!" aveva sibilato._

"_Credo che voglia tornare a Lima. Si è comportata come se neppure mi conoscesse. Mi ha detto soltanto 'Non so di cosa tu stia parlando.' e se n'è andata. Ma io lo so che era lei. Non è per niente cambiata da… da allora." Quinn aveva cominciato a sentire il sangue raggelarsi nelle vene. Le parole di Puck avevano preso a gocciolare piano, sillaba per sillaba, nella sua testa e così aveva chiuso gli occhi per metabolizzarle tutte._

"_Sei sicuro?" aveva chiesto di nuovo._

"_L'ho sentita parlare con un barista chiedendogli quanto ci voleva da lì per arrivare a Lima."_

"_Oh, mio Dio."_

"_Q, devi prendere un aereo per Lima al più presto. Se sta davvero tornando questa potrebbe essere la nostra unica chance." Quinn si era affrettata ad accendere il suo laptop e a prenotare un volo sul primo aereo che era riuscita a trovare, senza badare al fatto che stava spendendo una fortuna dal momento che era una prenotazione last minute e per di più in business class. Ma i soldi erano davvero l'ultima delle sue preoccupazioni. Migliaia di pensieri continuavano a correre per la sua testa mentre disperatamente tentava di districarcisi._

_Non l'avevano mai più vista da quando se n'era andata. Che cazzo le era passato per la testa? Non aveva immaginato quanto si sarebbero preoccupati per lei? Perché stava tornando a Lima dopo tutto quel tempo? Avrebbe dovuto avvisare anche gli altri? Dio… e poi cosa le avrebbe detto se mai l'avesse trovata?_

_Poi però aveva d'improvviso realizzato _cosa_ la stesse portando a Lima proprio in quel momento e aveva lasciato cadere il cellulare per terra mentre Puck dall'altro capo della linea aveva continuato a ripetere "Pronto?" ancora per una manciata di istanti. Dopo aver schiacciato il tasto per chiudere la chiamato aveva lasciato la testa scivolarle nelle mani e aveva pianto mentre il sito internet registrava la sua prenotazione._

* * *

L'impossibile stava succedendo, proprio in quel momento. La stessa ragazza che era svanita nel nulla così tanti anni prima se ne stava lì di fronte a loro, inginocchiata davanti a una lapide. Quinn si allontanò di qualche passo, non sapeva davvero cosa dire e aveva paura che qualunque cosa sarebbe riuscita a blaterare l'avrebbe soltanto fatta fuggire di nuovo.

"Dobbiamo riflettere. Oh, Dio. Oh, Dio." balbettò Rachel.

"Non è davvero il momento per lasciarsi prendere dal panico, Berry." la interruppe Quinn con tono seccato.

"Voi due siete silenziose come una locomotiva." ridacchiò la donna alzandosi in piedi. "Credevate davvero che non potessi sentire le vostre chiacchiere logorroiche da un miglio di distanza?" si voltò quindi. Quinn trattenne il respiro e piantò i piedi fermamente per terra preparandosi a bloccarla se solo avesse avuto la minima intenzione di scappare di nuovo. La donna di fronte a lei non poté fare a meno di notare il suo cambio di posizione.

"Rilassati." la tranquillizzò sollevando le braccia. "Non vado da nessuna parte. Scommetto che Puck ti ha informata del nostro rapido incontro."

"Ma dove sei stata in tutti questi anni?" le domandò Rachel. La donna sollevò le spalle.

"Con il corpo? Ovunque. Con il cuore? Assieme a lei." indicò con il pollice la lapide. "E ci sono ancora." aggiunse con un sussurro triste. Rachel combatté il desiderio di abbracciarla. Era sicura che non sarebbe stata la cosa migliore da fare. Quinn intanto camminò passandole oltre, sistemò i suoi fiori accanto alle margherite gialle, poi si voltò verso di lei e le tirò uno schiaffo. La sua mano fredda lasciò un'impronta che in men che non si dica divenne sempre più rossa sulla guancia della donna.

"Ti comporti come se non fosse successo nulla!" le gridò poi.

"Quinn!" esclamò Rachel. La donna si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo sorriso compiaciuto.

"E allora?"

"Te ne sei andata 4 anni e 9 mesi fa, esattamente 3 mesi dopo che è successo. Ci hai mollati tutti così, ad arrabattarci alle Nazionali, ad arrovellarci su dove cazzo fossi, su cosa stessi facendo, a chiederci se fossi…" non ebbe poi il coraggio di concludere Quinn.

"Morta?" terminò quindi la donna. "Come ho già detto, col cuore sono assieme a lei."

"Oh, non attacca con me!" le palpebre di Quinn si strinsero gravemente, "L'abbiamo persa tutti quanti, okay?"

"Voi non l'avete persa come l'ho persa io!" rispose urlando la donna, poi quasi impaurita dalla sua stessa rabbia si portò una mano alla bocca con uno schiocco, "Voi non… voi non l'amavate come l'amavo io."

"Mi dispiace." Quinn le sfiorò la spalla.

"Solo… andate via. Lasciate i vostri fiori e andate."

"No, voglio parlarti. Non voglio che tu sparisca di nuovo senza dirci nulla. Sei amica nostra e preferirei andare all'inferno piuttosto che lasciarti fare una cosa così ancora un volta." pretese Quinn.

"Ti prego, vogliamo solo parlare. Ce lo devi. Andiamo solo a prendere un caffè. E poi... poi potrai fare quello che ti pare." la implorò Rachel. Quinn si voltò bruscamente verso di lei. Lei non voleva "solo parlare" ma Rachel le lanciò un'occhiata che chiaramente diceva "prendiamo le cose con calma…"

"Va' bene. Solo un caffè." replicò la donna. "Però datemi un minuto, okay?" Quinn la squadrò con espressione scettica. "Giuro solennemente che non scapperò. Se non vi fidate la mia auto è parcheggiata fuori dall'entrata, quella blu, okay? Non scapperò." Quinn annuì e si voltò. Rachel si avvicinò alla lapide e sistemò i suoi fiori alla sinistra degli altri. Poi regalò un sorriso un po' triste alla donna e l'abbracciò anche se continuava a temere che non fosse il caso. Con sorpresa la donna non la cacciò via in malo modo e Rachel la prese come un'approvazione. Assieme le due camminarono verso l'entrata. Non appena sparirono dalla sua visuale la donna si voltò di nuovo verso la lapide. Poi si infilò le mani nelle tasche e si inginocchiò come prima.

"Ehi." bisbigliò, tracciando lentamente con l'indice le lettere incise sul marmo. "Mi dispiace di non essere venuta per così tanto tempo. Sono io, B. Santana."


	2. Capitolo 2

**Capitolo 2: **

_Lima, Ohio, 5 anni prima_

"Whooo! Forza, spogliati!" Puck gridò con una disgustosa espressione dipinta sul volto a Quinn che cominciò a sfilarsi di dosso la maglietta macchiata di birra. Lei gli lanciò un'occhiata furiosa dal momento che era stato proprio lui la causa di quel tutt'altro che involontario incidente.

"Ma sta zitto." sibilò. Kurt si affrettò a sistemarle il suo blazer sulle spalle.

"Vieni, andiamo a cercare qualcosa da metterti." propose conducendola verso la propria camera. Puck si limitò a scrollare le spalle e trangugiare il resto della sua birra. Poi cominciò a guardarsi in giro.

"Chi vuole giocare al gioco della bottiglia?" domandò afferrando l'unica bottiglia vuota che aveva a tiro. Rachel scosse la testa.

"Puck, guardati attorno. Vedi qualche single? Vedi qualcuno che vorrebbe baciarti?" sentenziò. Puck lanciò un'altra occhiata distratta alla stanza. Tina e Artie stavano sfrecciando da una parte all'altra a bordo della sua sedia a rotelle. Rachel e Finn se ne stavano mano nella mano mentre lui fissava Puck con aria sospettosa. Mercedes lo stava guardando come se si tenesse pronta a staccargli la testa per appenderla come un trofeo sul muro della sua camera da letto se solo si fosse azzardato a provarci. Questo lasciava fuori soltanto Matt e Mike e sinceramente nessuno dei due stuzzicava Puck in quel senso.

"Aspetta, dove sono Santana e Brittany?" domandò.

"Probabilmente staranno limonando da qualche parte." replicò Mercedes. Tutti i ragazzi nella stanza si zittirono di colpo e qualcuno tossicchiò con imbarazzo, immediatamente sentendosi un po' a disagio, specie dal momento che le loro mutande erano rapidamente diventate troppo strette.

"Ad ogni modo non vorrebbero baciarsi con nessuno in questa stanza. Comunque." Rachel si affrettò a puntualizzare, cercando di riportare l'attenzione sulla questione in esame.

"Ehi, mi sono già fatto entrambe!" si difese Puck. "Magari gli andrebbe una cosa a tre."

"Ma quanto sei idiota?" Mercedes spense subito il suo entusiasmo. "È evidente che sono innamorate."

"Mercedes ha ragione." li interruppe Kurt scendendo lungo le scale. "In aggiunta sin da quando sono tornate dalla California Santana non si è mai tolta un _certo accessorio_." Sorrise con aria civettuola puntando il suo anulare della mano sinistra prima di esibirsi in una teatrale ancheggiata alla Beyoncè, "Single Ladies? Ah, non più, cari!"

"No… aspetta…" biascicò Finn indicandolo con la mano, "Vuoi dire che…"

"Ah-ah." replicò Mercedes roteando gli occhi. "Rachel, davvero, credo sinceramente che dovresti fargli una revisione al cervello. E oltretutto probabilmente l'elmetto non aiuterà."

"Stai scherzando? Pensavo fosse solo uno stupido anellino o una roba del genere." Puck esclamò incredulo.

"Oh, certo. Pensi sia un caso che abbiano anelli coordinati e che siano uscite così tanto allo scoperto come coppia che Sue aveva pure pensato di buttarle fuori dalle Cheerios prima di ammirare le loro _luccicanti acrobazie_?" commentò Kurt sarcasticamente.

"Sono fidanzate?" la voce di Mike assunse un timbro innaturalmente acuto.

"Beh, quegli anelli ne sono soltanto la finale riprova." annuì Kurt. Quasi avessero presagito di essere diventate il principale argomento della conversazione Santana e Brittany fecero il loro ingresso nella stanza dal cortile, ridacchiando. Santana aveva i capelli arruffati e il trucco sbavato. Brittany era avvinghiata a lei e la baciava sulla guancia ogni 3 secondi.

"Dove eravate voi due?" canticchiò Kurt con un sorrisetto.

"Non sono affari tuoi." lo gelò Santana. Kurt sollevò le sopracciglia con l'aria di chi la sapeva lunga.

"Carino quel… succhiotto, Santana." commentò. Santana si coprì in fretta il collo con la mano nell'esatto punto in cui un segno rosso scuro non lasciava nessuno spazio all'immaginazione.

"Cazzo, Brittany." brontolò, inclinandosi verso di lei. L'attenzione di tutti però era focalizzata sulle loro mani strette l'una nell'altra in mezzo a loro. In particolare sulla mano sinistra di Brittany, accoccolata dentro quella di Santana. Un piccolo anello d'argento scintillava luminoso sul suo anulare.

"Che cosa avete da guardare?" domandò bruscamente Santana che non era così ubriaca da non notare i silenziosi sguardi di tutti.

"Piccola… " Brittany si chinò su di lei e le accarezzò la testa cercando di farla calmare. "Puoi prendermi un po' d'acqua? Ho sete…" Santana si alzò in piedi e si avviò verso le scale. Lo sguardo di Brittany la seguì adorante.

"Allora… spara." Mercedes si accomodò accanto a Brittany.

"Eeehi…" borbottò Brittany con tono brillo, "Quello è il posto di San."

"Oh, me ne sarò già andata per quando tornerà." ribatté Mercedes. "Allora, che mi dici dello scintillio?" gesticolò in direzione della mano di Brittany. Brittany si lasciò scappare un risolino e il sorriso più meraviglioso che i suoi amici del Glee le avessero mai visto sfoggiare.

"È un segreto. Santana mi ha detto che non posso dirvi che staremo insieme per sempre." udendo quest'ultimo particolare Rachel e Tina eccitate gridarono a squarciagola.

"Lo sapevo!" urlò Rachel coprendosi la bocca con le mani. Kurt sorrise, ma poi, dopo aver lanciato un'occhiata alla gonna di Brittany, arrossì e si voltò dall'altra parte.

"Ehm. Brit. Sai che ti voglio bene, tesoro, ma credo che tu ti sia scordata qualcosa." balbettò visibilmente a disagio. Brit sembrò perplessa per un secondo prima di balzare in piedi.

"Oh! Ho dimenticato le mutande in cortile!" Un imbarazzato silenzio calò immediatamente sulla stanza mentre lei scivolò in fretta via dalla porta d'entrata. Gli occhi di Puck seguirono attentamente la sua uscita di scena cercando di cogliere di sfuggita almeno qualcosa. Dopo un minuto Santana incespicò giù dalle scale reggendo in mano un bicchiere d'acqua. Tutti cominciarono ad acclamarla e Rachel si affrettò ad afferrarle la mano libera e scuoterla vigorosamente.

"Se posso permettermi di parlare a nome di tutti… congratulazioni!" esclamò poi.

"Okay, che cazzo sta succedendo?" ringhiò Santana, scrutando tutti quanti con diffidenza.

"Beh, dicono che la maggior parte delle relazioni nate sui banchi di scuola non duri. Sono piacevolmente sorpreso che tu sia stata così romantica da farle la proposta." declamò Kurt. La bocca di Santana si spalancò di scatto.

"Chi cazzo ve l'ha detto?"

"La tua fidanzata." replicò Kurt esibendosi in un gesto svolazzante. "E comunque, nel caso non te ne fossi accorta, non siamo ciechi." Quindi si lanciò un'occhiata sopra la spalla guardando con sconsolatezza gli altri ragazzi. "Beh, quantomeno quelli che non sono colpiti da nessun genere di handicap a livello mentale. Sappiamo riconoscere degli anelli di fidanzamento."

"Oh, mio Dio." Santana si sedette sugli scalini.

"Allora, racconta!" riprese Mercedes

"Neanche morta."

"È stato in ristorante? Eravate tutte in tiro e tu ti sei messa in ginocchio? Oh, mio Dio, lei ha pianto?" domandò Tina.

"Scommetto che è successo all'aperto in qualche location spettacolare con le stelle sopra di voi." descrisse Rachel con aria sognante.

"Scommetto che è successo dopo che hanno fatto sesso." suggerì Puck.

"Me l'ha chiesto lei, okay?" gridò Santana cercando disperatamente di farli smettere di penetrarle nella testa con le loro voci irritanti. Fortunatamente funzionò e immediatamente calò un silenzio sorpreso.

"Wow, Britt… bel colpo." commentò Artie.

"Okay, bene, ve l'ho detto. Lei dov'è?" Santana desiderava soltanto seppellirsi sotto terra. Era certa di essere ormai rossa come un peperone e purtroppo non solo per colpa dell'alcol.

"Ho visto che andava verso la piscina giusto un minuto fa." spiegò loro Quinn scendendo finalmente dalle scale.

"Scommetto che ha in programma di fare il bagno nuda." biascicò Puck con sguardo malizioso.

"Sembrava che le fosse caduto qualcosa nell'acqua." replicò Quinn schiaffeggiandolo sulla nuca. Scoppiarono tutti a ridere, tutti tranne Santana, le voci attorno a lei cominciarono a smorzarsi. Le loro parole si fusero assieme fino a svanire e lei si accorse soltanto del bicchiere pieno d'acqua che le cadeva dalla mano senza che lei riuscisse a fare nulla per impedirlo. Tutto iniziò a rallentare mentre lei si alzò in piedi di scatto.

"BRITTANY!" gridò e la sua voce suonò innaturalmente roca. Tutti si voltarono verso di lei che si lanciò in una folle corsa verso la porta. "NON SA NUOTARE!" Immediatamente tutti furono in piedi e la seguirono in fretta oltre la porta a vetri. Santana fu la prima a raggiungere la piscina e si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo strozzato non appena scorse Brittany galleggiare a filo d'acqua. Così si tuffò.

"Santana!" urlò Puck. Lei nuotò fino a raggiungerla in mezzo alla piscina, poi la afferrò per un braccio ma non aveva idea di cosa fare. Subito ci fu un altro tuffo e in poche bracciate Puck fu accanto a loro, afferrò Brittany e la trascinò fino al bordo. Tutti si affrettarono ad aiutare i tre ad uscire dall'acqua e Puck, l'unico del gruppo ad aver seguito il corso di BLS, tentò di rianimarla. Artie aveva già chiamato il 118. Finn abbracciò Rachel e tutti quanti si sistemarono in cerchio attorno a loro.

"Piccola." piangeva Santana tenendole la mano. Poi guardò in basso e notò che le dita di Brittany erano strette attorno a qualcosa. Così allentò la presa per un momento e colse uno scintillio d'argento. Brittany stava stringendo il suo anello. Santana fissò quel piccolo gioiello, quindi la piscina, quindi ancora l'anello.

"No… no… no…" sussurrò mentre lo scenario cominciò a delinearsi chiaramente nella sua mente. Brittany non si toglieva mai quell'anello. Doveva esserle scivolato nell'acqua e Brittany era ubriaca e innamorata e-e… doveva essersi tuffata per cercare di recuperarlo.

"Piccola, piccola, ti prego." pregò Santana. Puck continuava a premere ritmicamente sul suo petto.

"Forza." ringhiava. "Forza." poi soffiava un po' d'aria dentro la bocca di Brittany. "Forza."

"Piccola… Brittany…" singhiozzava Santana, poi le prese di nuovo la mano e la strinse forte fra le sue. "B…" Nella luce fioca del cortile l'anello d'argento brillò sulla mano di Santana in sincrono con l'altra ancora premuta contro il palmo di Brittany. In lontananza Santana riuscì a distinguere il suono delle sirene avvicinarsi mentre Puck non smetteva di spingere con le sue mani contro il torace di Brittany cercando di costringerla a ricominciare a respirare. Santana si lasciò andare fra le lacrime in un uno straziante grido rotto, che scosse tutti quanti fin nel profondo, quindi si aggrappò più forte alla mano di Brittany, che diventava troppo in fretta sempre più fredda.

* * *

_Lima, Ohio, Oggi_

Santana soffiò distrattamente sul vapore che saliva dal suo caffè prima di berne un piccolo sorso. Poi si lasciò sfuggire una piccola smorfia infastidita per il sapore di bruciato e guardò fuori verso la strada. Non era davvero cambiato nulla. Lima era esattamente come l'aveva lasciata, a partire dal pessimo caffè. Rachel lanciò un'occhiata alla sua mano sinistra dove un anello d'argento ormai ossidato non sembrava avere nessuna intenzione di sparire.

"Lo metti ancora?" domandò. Quinn le tirò un calcio sotto il tavolo. Santana non sprecò neppure il tempo di uno sbattere di ciglia prima di rispondere.

"Perché no? Tiene lontana la gente e me la ricorda." replicò.

"Non credi che ti farebbe stare meglio toglierlo?" intervenne Quinn.

"Non mi interessa." commentò con nonchalance. "Il mio caffè è già a metà, quindi farete meglio a sbrigarvi con le vostre domande. Sforzatevi almeno a non farle stupide."

"Dove sei stata?" Rachel annuì per dimostrare d'essere d'accordo con la domanda di Quinn. Santana sospirò e si poggiò con la schiena allo sedia.

"Ah, beh, la domanda giusta sarebbe dove _non_ sono stata."

"Comincia dal principio." suggerì Rachel.

"Ci vorrebbe molto più che una tazza di caffè." sottolineò Santana. Quinn bloccò la cameriera più vicina afferrandola per un braccio.

"Assicurati che la sua tazza non sia mai vuota." le ordinò indicando la tazza di Santana. La cameriera annuì e Santana scoppio a ridere.

"Stai scherzando?"

"Per niente." replicò Quinn. Santana incrociò le braccia sul petto.

"Guardate, è davvero una lunga storia."

"Beh, io sono qui per i prossimi due giorni visto che il mio volo da 1000 dollari e 93 non parte fino a venerdì." Quinn sollevò il suo sguardo verso Santana determinata a non dargliela vinta. Santana scrollò le spalle.

"Come volete, è il vostro tempo, non il mio." disse.

"Allora… dove sei andata? Voglio dire… un minuto prima eri a scuola, a cantare al Glee, all'allenamento delle Cheerios… e il giorno dopo eri soltanto sparita." Rachel la interrogò.

"Vi ricordate l'estate prima del nostro ultimo anno? Prima di _quell'anno_?" chiese loro Santana. Le due annuirono. "Vi ricordate che io e Brittany eravamo andate in viaggio in auto per l'intera estate? Fermandoci qua e là, dormendo in macchina, qualche volta fermandoci da amici o parenti? Ho fatto così. Non potevo restare a Lima, quello era poco ma sicuro. Così mi sono messa a guidare e prima che me ne rendessi conto ero già fuori dallo stato. Ho semplicemente continuato a farlo e mi sono accorta che stavo ripercorrendo la stessa identica strada che avevamo fatto io e Brittany."

"Quindi hai rifatto lo stesso viaggio?" chiarì Quinn.

"Più o meno. Vi ho detto che era una storia noiosa."

"Per cinque anni?"

"Sai com'è, il tempo passa." sentenziò Santana con espressione schietta.

"Cinque anni, Santana. È un _casino_ di tempo. Perché?"

"E perché secondo te? Perché avevo bisogno di tempo lontana da tutto questo per venirne a capo." quindi lanciò un'occhiata al suo orologio. "Bene, si è fatto tardi. E ho finito il mio caffè." Si alzò in piedi.

"Rimetti il tuo culo su quella sedia." le ordinò Quinn. Santana alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Costringimi, biondina." sibilò prima di filarsela via con passo svelto.

"Santana! Non puoi andartene!"

"E invece è proprio quello che sto facendo." Santana sparì dietro la porta del bar. Rachel afferrò Quinn per il braccio.

"Non possiamo permettere che se ne vada così!" sussurrò. Quinn annuì.

"So dove sta andando." si limitò a rispondere, sistemando sul tavolo un paio di dollari e seguendola fuori dalla porta. Con passo sicuro si diressero di nuovo al cimitero.

"Non la smetteranno mai, non è vero?" Santana si rivolse alla lapide. "Pensi che mi lasceranno mai in pace? No? Fanculo. Vuoi sentirla anche tu la mia storia, B?" si sedette accanto al tappeto d'erba e si appoggiò sul bordo curvo del marmo. Osservò Quinn e Rachel sistemarsi accanto a lei, scrutandola con attenzione come si aspettassero che lei si alzasse di colpo in piedi e corresse via da un momento all'altro. Santana si lasciò scappare un sospiro. Era davvero stanca di scappare.

"Allora, vi ricordate quell'estate…?" ricominciò. "È proprio qui che è iniziata."


	3. Capitolo 3

**Capitolo 3:**

_Lima, Ohio, Estate prima del diploma_

Brittany se ne stava distesa sul letto di Santana a giocare con il copriletto. Santana stava compilando i moduli necessari per partecipare al campo estivo delle cheerleader come ogni anno e rifletteva, con la penna ancora in mano.

"Ehi, San…" sussurrò Brittany.

"Mh?" mugugnò l'altra.

"Ci vuoi davvero tornare a quel campo per cheerleader? Voglio dire, la coach Sylvester ci ha detto che l'istruttrice è utile come una balena spiaggiata e poi ha detto che ci assomiglia pure. E neppure io penso di essere migliorata più di tanto."

"E cosa suggeriresti di fare allora?" domandò Santana. "Vuoi davvero rimanere a Lima tutta l'estate a non fare niente? Penso che piuttosto mi ucciderei." Brittany rotolò sulla pancia e si avvicinò al bordo del letto dove stata seduta Santana.

"Voglio vedere l'alba." rispose l'altra.

"Okay. Ci sveglieremo ogni mattina alle 4 e ci arrampicheremo sul tetto del dormitorio così potrai vedere l'alba." propose Santana.

"Non dal campo!" ridacchiò Brittany. "Voglio vederlo sorgere sull'oceano."

"L'oceano tipo... Atlantico?" riflettè Santana voltandosi vero Brittany. "B, ma è tipo… un giorno buono di guida dal campo."

"Vorrà dire che non andremo al campo." replicò Brittany. "Dai, San… mia zia vive proprio sulla spiaggia. Possiamo stare da lei!"

"La tua zia… lesbica." mise in chiaro Santana.

"Sì, quella. Ne sarebbe felice!"

"… lesbica e sposata con una donna." concluse Santana.

"Esatto." aggiunse Brittany. "Dai, San, possiamo stare là per un paio di giorni e poi… beh, poi vedremo! Se vorrai potrai sempre tornare indietro e partecipare al campo. Ma ci possiamo andare? Per piaceeereee… questa sarà la nostra ultima vacanza da studentesse delle superiori. Ti preeegooo…" Quindi si esibì in un irresistibile broncio lanciandole una delle sue occhiate da panda orfano. Santana sospirò.

"B, è ridicolo e complicato. Non abbiamo organizzato ancora niente!"

"È semplice invece!" Brittany rotolò si nuovo sulla schiena e cominciò a contare sulle dita. "Tu hai una macchina. Io ho una zia. Mi sembra che non ci manca niente!"

"Non è questo che intendevo, B. Volevo dire che non possiamo solo prendere e andare. Devo chiedere il permesso ai miei e tu ai tuoi. Poi dobbiamo avvisare tua zia…" Senza preavviso Brittany saltò giù dal letto e sfrecciò giù dalle scale. Santana sospirò con aria esasperata e la seguì, sapendo di conoscere fin troppo bene le sue intenzioni. Con passo rassegnato scese le scale e si diresse in cucina dove sua madre stava preparando la cena.

"Ehi, signora Lopez!" si intromise Brittany.

"Ehi, ragazze, la cena non è ancora pronta." rispose la donna.

"Beh… stavo pensando…"

"Mamma, non starla a sentire. È tipo impazzita." la interruppe Santana. Brittany la zittì con uno sguardo prima di continuare.

"Dicevo, Santana e io…"

"Solo lei, mamma. Io non centro."

"Allora, stavo pensando che siccome è la nostra ultima estate prima dell'ultimo anno…"

"È la sola estate prima dell'ultimo anno." la corresse Santana, ma Brittany la ignorò abilmente.

"Vorrei fare una vacanza con Santana nell'East Coast! Mia zia Katie vive lì e sono sicura che sarebbe contenta di lasciarci stare da lei per un paio di giorni."

"E il campo per cheerleader?" chiese la signora Lopez.

"Non so. Potremmo anche saltarlo." suggerì Brittany con un'alzata di spalle.

"Non salteremo il campo!" esclamò Santana ad alta voce. "Dio…" Poi incrociò le braccia sul petto. Sua madre continuò ad affettare la melanzana e Santana sicura iniziò a contare i secondi prima che la donna mettesse fine a quell'idiozia commentando che era un'idea terribile.

"Credo sia un'idea magnifica." Santana fu sul punto di svenire per lo shock.

"Mamma!"

"Avanti, San." Sua madre alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Te ne vai sempre a quel campo e poi regolarmente torni a casa lamentandoti che non avete imparato niente! Perché sprecare soldi per qualcosa che è del tutto inutile? Penso che dovresti andare con Brittany, sarà divertente."

"Mamma!" ripetè Santana. "Non posso soltanto…"

"Evvai! Vado a telefonare a mia madre per avvisarla!" Santana non ebbe neppure occasione di capire cosa stava succedendo in casa sua, che Brittany aveva già il cellulare all'orecchio e stava parlando con i suoi genitori. Santana era già sicura di cosa avrebbe risposto la madre di Brittany. Era la stessa risposta che le dava sempre ogni volta che Brittany le chiedeva il permesso di far restare Santana a dormire da lei, di andare a una festa o di fare qualunque altra cosa.

"Ha detto sì!" esclamò Brittany come se fosse rimasta sorpresa dal responso.

"Ma tua zia…"

"Lei mi adora, sarà d'accordo sicuramente!" replicò Brittany ricominciando a pigiare tasti sul suo cellulare e telefonando ad un altro numero. Santana lanciò un'occhiata esasperata a sua madre, implorandola di mettere fine a quella follia. Sua madre si limitò a sorriderle e in quel preciso istante Brittany riattaccò e saltò al collo di Santana assicurandole che erano tutti d'accordo. Santana desiderò soltanto raggomitolarsi nel suo letto in attesa che quell'incubo finisse.

All'incirca una settimana più tardi, praticamente senza rendersene conto, Santana si ritrovò a caricare nel portabagagli della sua Mini Cooper valigie e sacchi a pelo. Di colpo si fermò e lanciò un'occhiata a Brittany che reggeva in mano le mappe del percorso e così, mentre si piegò ad afferrare le borse con i vestiti, le tovaglie e le altre cose necessarie, si decise a parlare.

"Come cazzo mi sono lasciata trascinare in tutto questo?" domandò, anche se già conosceva la risposta. Era la stessa che si era data riguardo al Glee Club.

_Quando Sue Sylvester le aveva informate di aver bisogno di spie, a Santana non importava nel modo più assoluto, ma dopo aver visto l'esibizione nell'auditorium Brittany era così eccitata all'idea._

_"Ballano! Ballano tutto il tempo! E cantano!" Brittany le saltellava intorno. Quando Santana aveva commentato con indifferenza che il Glee era stupido, Brittany aveva sbattuto le sue lunghe ciglia finché Santana sbuffando non era stata costretta ad arrendersi. Era la stessa che si era data quando Brittany l'aveva convinta a "sperimentarsi" fra loro per la prima volta (non le volte successive però, Santana non avrebbe mai e poi mai ammesso che con Brittany era stato molto meglio che con qualunque ragazzo)._

Ovviamente neppure quella volta fu un'eccezione. Così, stordita e confusa come ogni creatura sana di mente alle 6 del mattino, Santana si infilò in macchina con Brittany sul sedile del passeggero. Sua madre l'abbracciò attraverso il finestrino.

"Divertitevi, ragazze!" esclamò facendo l'occhiolino a Santana. Santana avrebbe davvero voluto sbattere la testa contro il volante della sua macchina finché non si sarebbe svegliata. "Non troppo però. Brittany, tieni Santana sott'occhio, mi raccomando."

"Sìssignora!" Brittany imitò il saluto militare mentre Santana mormorò qualche imprecazione rivolta al cielo. Quindi avviò il motore, inserì la retromarcia per uscire dal vialetto di casa, mentre Brittany la incitava a spicciarsi. In quell'istante Santana realizzò come l'unica via d'uscita sarebbe stata fingere un guasto al motore. Cristo santo, stavano davvero partendo.

"Voglio subito mettere una cosa in chiaro." si limitò a dire però.

"Sì?"

"Ci fermiamo solo per pochi giorni, non di più"

"Ok, San, come vuoi." rispose Brittany. Entrambe in qualche modo già sapevano che sarebbero stati più di semplici pochi giorni. I quattro borsoni nel bagagliaio ne erano un inequivocabile indizio, tutti quei vestiti sarebbero bastati per almeno due settimane. Brittany prese ad armeggiare per accendere l'autoradio, quindi abbassò il finestrino per poter cantare a squarciagola l'intero repertorio di Rihanna. Santana dovette sforzarsi davvero per non sorridere. Era incredibile come in qualunque contesto si trovassero Brittany riuscisse sempre a scaldarle il cuore. Allo stesso modo in cui non riusciva ancora a capacitarsi del fatto che avesse acconsentito a guidare per più di dieci ore in direzione di Boston soltanto per andare a far visita alla zia gay di Brittany e sua moglie, una parte di lei non riusciva davvero a resistere all'idea di trascorrere del tempo da sola con la sua spumeggiante Britt. In meno di un'ora, Santana si era abituata alla sua voce allegra che intonava a pieni polmoni le note di ogni canzone che uscisse dall'autoradio.

Quattro fermate e undici ore dopo, finalmente arrivarono a Cape Cod. Per guidare avevano fatto i turni così Santana non si sarebbe stancata troppo e fu proprio Brittany ad entrare nel vialetto di una piccola casa sul mare a sole due miglia dalla costa. Due yorkshire saltellarono subito in direzione della Mini per dar loro il benvenuto, seguiti da una donna alta e bionda che assomigliava in modo incredibile a Brittany, era soltanto più vecchia e più abbronzata.

"Ciao, zia Katie!" Brittany balzò giù dalla macchina per abbracciarla.

"Ciao, bimba B!" Santana inghiottì a forza una risata non appena udì il vezzeggiativo. "Oh, ma guardati, sei cresciuta così tanto!"

"Grazie! Lei è Santana." L'altra così fece il giro dell'auto e le strinse la mano.

"È bello conoscerti finalmente." sorrise Katie. "Brittany non smette mai di parlare di te. Ogni volta che le telefono comincia con ''Io e Santana abbiamo fatto questo'', ''Santana mi ha aiutato a fare quest'altro''. Sono davvero felice di poter assegnare un viso al tuo nome."

"Grazie, anche per me è un vero piacere consoscerla." rispose educatamente Santana. Brittany si chinò e prese in braccia uno dei due cani.

"San, lui è Allen! L'altro si chiama Woody. Woody Allen!" quindi avvicinò i musetti dei due yorkshire al viso di Santana che tentò di indietreggiare con _nonchalance_ prima che facessero in tempo a tirar fuori la lingua. "Gli piaci!" Santana si asciugò la bava dal mento e fuggì con la scusa di scaricare le borse dal bagagliaio. Ne portò due su una spalla e due sull'altra.

"Dove le posso sistemare?" domandò.

"Oh, lasciale pure in salotto. Abbiamo una stanza degli ospiti che potrete condividere. Tra un minuto te la faccio vedere." le spiegò Katie. Quando Santana entrò in casa, Katie si voltò verso Brittany che stava giocando con Woody.

"È davvero carina." osservò Katie. Brittany improvvisò un ampio sorriso e diresse il suo sguardo verso l'entrata, dove si trovava Santana.

"Già." mormorò timidamente.

"Finalmente capisco perché ti piace così tanto. Ha un bellissimo viso e un corpo perfetto. Non quanto il tuo, B, però cavoli!"

"Mi piace davvero, davvero molto, zia Katie." ammise Brittany, posando Woody e prendendo in braccio Allen. Sua zia sorrise affettuosamente.

"Ricordo perfettamente la prima volta che mi hai chiamato e mi hai parlato di lei." si abbandonò ai ricordi, "Eri quasi in lacrime, B. Mi hai detto ''Zia K, come hai capito di esserti innamorata di zia Ash?'' Eri così tenera."

"Mi piace davvero." ripeté Brittany.

"Pensi si essere innamorata di lei?" domandò Katie.

"Forse..." Brittany si morse un labbro, quindi inconsciamente annuì. "Sì."

"E lei? È innamorata di te?" Brittany lanciò il suo sguardo lontano, in fondo all'orizzonte.

"Non lo so." sussurrò. "Cioè… noi... noi facciamo… insomma, sai, cose. Le facciamo spesso... cioè, sempre. Però lei le fa anche con i ragazzi. Dice che ''fare sesso non equivale a uscire assieme'' e che noi siamo cheerleader e non possiamo fare cose tipo baciarci a scuola." Katie annuì con espressione comprensiva.

"So come ti senti, bimba B." poggiò una mano sulla sua spalla, "Probabilmente lei è solo spaventata." Entrambe si voltarono di colpo non appena udirono un tonfo seguito da un'infinita serie di imprecazioni borbottate a bassa voce.

"San!" Brittany mise giù il cane e si precipitò sulle scale.

"B!" la richiamò Katie. Brittany si voltò, lanciando nervosamente un paio d'occhiate all'interno della casa perché un secondo tonfo era seguito al primo. "Sei a Cape Cod adesso. Fai in modo che le cose accadano!" Brittany le lanciò un breve sorriso prima di correre dentro per aiutare Santana in qualunque cosa la stesse facendo arrabbiare. Sua zia rimase lì, assieme ai cani che scodinzolavano allegramente intorno alla macchina. Si ritrovò a sorridere non appena scorse le loro figure attraverso la finestra della cucina, Brittany che sorreggeva Santana sollevandola quasi da terra mentre cercavano il kit del primo soccorso. _Crescono davvero troppo in fretta_, si disse fra sè.

"Ok, Allen, Woody, andiamo!" esclamò, battendo le mani e ordinando ai due cani di entrare in casa. Per Brittany e Santana quello era soltanto l'inizio di un lungo, lungo soggiorno.


	4. Capitolo 4

**Capitolo 4**

* * *

_Lima, Ohio, 5 anni prima_

La settimana dopo la scomparsa di Brittany Santana non tornò a scuola. Si rifiutava nel modo più assoluto persino di alzarsi dal letto o muoversi. La maggior parte del tempo dormiva, ma i suoi sogni erano costantemente occupati da immagini di Brittany che se ne andava, camminando via da lei, spesso sorridendole con espressione maliziosa e invitandola a seguirla, ma Santana si scopriva ogni singola volta con i piedi incatenati al terreno e questo le impediva di raggiungerla finché l'altra non scompariva dalla sua vista. E poi regolarmente si svegliava, si raggomitolava sotto le lenzuola e cominciava a piangere. Il calore del sorriso di Brittany veniva bruscamente rimpiazzato dalla gelida oscurità del realizzare che i suoi capelli biondi non erano più lì, abbandonati sul suo cuscino accanto a lei. Numerosi erano i giorni che sperava di non doversi proprio svegliare per scoprire che Brittany non le stava scostando i capelli dal viso sussurrandole che tutto quanto era stato soltanto un brutto incubo.

I suoi genitori non erano ancora riusciti a portarle del cibo o a parlarle visto che lasciava la sua stanza soltanto in rarissime occasioni. Sua madre bussò alla porta per la quindicesima volta cercando di convincerla ad uscire.

"Mija?" bisbigliò sua mamma. "Ti prego, vieni fuori. Tesoro, io e tuo padre siamo preoccupati da morire per te. Vieni fuori e parlaci, ti prego." Aveva ripetuto la stessa esatta frase ogni singola volta per tutta la settimana, ormai aveva perso ogni speranza di ottenere il benché minimo risultato, ma stavolta aveva qualcosa da aggiungere. Stavolta in mano aveva una lettera.

"Abbiamo appena ricevuto una lettera dai genitori di Brittany. Dicono che il funerale si terrà fra tre giorni." Quindi attese e udì i suoi morbidi singhiozzi sbiadire piano. Questo solitamente significava che Santana era così esausta per tutte quelle lacrime che aveva ceduto al sonno. Proprio nell'esatto istante in cui la donna cominciò a scendere le scale Santana aprì la porta. I suoi occhi erano rossi per colpa del pianto e la pelle delle sue guance era ancora rigata di lacrime.

"Mamma …" la voce di Santana la scosse così profondamente che sembrò quasi potesse accartocciarsi a terra da un momento all'altro. Sua madre cercò di cacciare indietro le lacrime che il vederla in quegli stati fece spuntare sulle sue ciglia. Immediatamente si avvicinò a lei e la avvolse nelle sue braccia.

"È tutto ok, piccola." la rassicurò.

"No, mamma, non è tutto ok! Io la amavo!" singhiozzò Santana.

"Lo so, tesoro." Santana si lasciò quasi cadere in quell'abbraccio.

"La amavo davvero." Santana ripeté fino allo sfinimento mentre sua madre continuava a sussurrarle nell'orecchio parole di conforto, sapendo che sarebbero servite a poco per alleviare il suo dolore.

Quella notte Santana mangiò di nuovo per la prima volta. Soltanto un sandwich con del burro d'arachidi e del latte, ma era pur sempre qualcosa. Sua madre rimase tutto il tempo seduta accanto a lei a guardarla mangiare. Dovette fermarsi più di una volta per piangere, ma poi i singhiozzi si placavano e lei poteva dare un altro morso al suo sandwich, finché riuscì a terminarlo.

"Mija, fatti una doccia. Sei stata rinchiusa nella tua camera per tutta la settimana." sua madre le suggerì e Santana meccanicamente si alzò dalla sedia e si avviò al piano di sopra. Sua madre lavò i piatti e tirò un grosso sospiro. Era pur sempre un inizio.

* * *

Al funerale c'erano tutti gli amici del Glee. Non si vide un singolo occhio asciutto quel giorno, quel giorno che seppellirono l'incarnazione della luce del sole. Qualcuno mancava però e la sua assenza fu la presenza più accecante quel giorno. Santana non si trovava da nessuna parte. Quinn si guardò in giro e le scrisse messaggi con una fretta quasi furiosa per l'intera durata della cerimonia, tentando di capacitarsi di cosa fosse passato per la testa di Santana quando aveva deciso di non farsi trovare in una giornata così importante.

"Ma dov'è?" bisbigliò Rachel. Quinn scrollò le spalle e con le labbra mimò un silenzioso "Non ne ho idea."

Mancavano dieci minuti alle nove quando una figura sottile varcò i cancelli del cimitero. Fra le mani teneva un bouquet di margherite gialle, i fiori preferiti di Brittany. Santana si inginocchiò accanto al tumulo e sistemò i suoi fiori a terra in mezzo a tutti gli altri.

"Ehi, B …" sussurrò prima che la sua voce si spezzasse fra silenziosi singhiozzi, la mano aggrappata alla cima della lapide di marmo.

A Santana non interessava per niente della scuola, in ogni caso ormai erano quasi arrivate le vacanze di Natale e così lei passava le sue giornate contando i minuti che mancavano allo squillo della campanella e alla sua immediata fuga verso il cimitero per potersi sedere accanto alla tomba di Brittany. I suoi genitori la vedevano tornare a casa a notte fonda, raggomitolarsi nel suo letto e prendere sonno. Ogni settimana Santana portava al cimitero dei fiori freschi, anche quando nevicava e i fiocchi ricoprivano ogni cosa. Con la mano scostava la neve dalla lapide e poi sistemava i suoi fiori.

Quando il giorno di Natale cominciò ad avvicinarsi, Santana fece una cosa così infantile che se la sua anima del passato avesse potuto vederla l'avrebbe senza dubbio presa a schiaffi. Estrasse da un quaderno un foglio di carta e con rabbia cominciò a scrivere:

_"Caro Babbo Natale, caro Dio o chiunque cazzo ci sia là fuori,_

_Ti prego, tutto ciò che voglio per Natale è che Brittany ritorni da me."_

Dopo aver buttato giù quelle due righe d'improvviso balzò in piedi dalla scrivania, osservò le parole che aveva scritto e con le mani si coprì il viso. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per provare di nuovo la sensazione della mano di Brittany stretta nella sua o dei suoi baci gentili sulla fronte quando si sentiva uno schifo. Piegò la carta e uscì. Salì in macchina, il suo respiro disegnò una nuvola bianca di vapore nell'aria e lei guidò fino al cimitero. Quando arrivò a destinazione afferrò il pezzo di carta che nascondeva i suoi desideri e lasciò che il vento forte lo portasse con sé. Poi guardò in basso, verso la lapide.

"Ti prego, ti prego, torna da me." la scongiurò.

Il giorno di Natale un minuscolo fremito di speranza la accese non appena il campanello suonò e la svegliò. Il suo cuore cominciò a battere, Santana afferrò di corsa l'accappatoio e corse giù dalle scale. Quasi si lanciò verso la porta d'ingresso ma nell'esatto istante in cui la porta si aprì il suo cuore si spense. In piedi sull'uscio equipaggiati per l'inverno se ne stavano tutti quanti i membri del Glee.

"Buon Natale, Santana." Rachel anticipò tutti quanti prima che cominciassero ad esibirsi in un canto natalizio. Santana rimase lì immobile, cercando di improvvisare un sorriso forzato. Poi gettò un'occhiata al cielo e si sentì una vera idiota per essersi lasciata illudere dalla speranza che forse, forse una volta tanto qualcuno avrebbe esaudito i suoi desideri e avrebbe riportato un po' di luce e colore nella sua vita.

"Buon Natale, B." mormorò così piano che nessuno potesse sentirla.

Quando la scuola ricominciò Santana sembrò a tutti profondamente cambiata, probabilmente per sempre. Era più fredda, più crudele e più spietata senza Brittany. A Sue Sylvester non importava. Riconosceva un po' di se stessa dentro Santana, in quel suo manifesto disprezzo nei confronti della felicità delle sue compagne di squadra e in quella sua improvvisa ossessione per la perfezione.

Questo si ripercosse inevitabilmente anche sul Glee e così Santana cominciò a rimproverare con rabbia chiunque facesse un errore durante un numero. All'inizio i suoi amici del Glee lasciarono correre i suoi comportamenti crudeli, sapendo esattamente quanto profondamente ferita fosse e come questo fosse il suo modo di affrontare le cose. Ma dopo un paio di settimane cominciarono davvero ad essere stanchi delle angherie che Santana non risparmiava a nessuno. Quando un giorno Kurt inciampò su Santana lei si voltò di scatto verso di lui con la collera di un serpente stizzito.

"Ma che cazzo pensi di fare, frocio di merda?" gli vomitò in faccia. Kurt non ci vide più.

"Per l'amor di Dio, Santana, vuoi chiudere quella cazzo di bocca? L'abbiamo persa tutti quanti qui! Chi ti credi di essere per pensare che soltanto perché eri innamorata di lei tu possa prendertela con chiunque altro? Devi cercare di fare quello che abbiamo iniziato tutti quanti a provare ancora un mese fa e dimenticarla!" Nell'esatto istante in cui terminò quella frase con la mano si coprì in fretta la bocca. Tutti si zittirono di colpo e il signor Schuester si avvicinò a loro pronto ad intervenire per scongiurare l'omicidio di Kurt Hummel. Santana strinse i denti e i pugni e cominciò letteralmente a tremare per la rabbia. Le lacrime cominciarono subito a scendere dai suoi occhi mentre fissava Kurt con un sguardo carico di tutto l'odio che riuscì ad accumulare. Se c'era una cosa che l'intera scuola aveva imparato era quanto poco fosse prudente menzionare anche soltanto il nome di Brittany quando Santana era nei paraggi. I ragazzi del Glee si alzarono tutti in piedi pronti anch'essi a fermare la sua furia che stava per esplodere. Santana camminò verso Kurt e i ragazzi si affrettarono ad avvicinarsi.

"Santana …" la ammonì preventivamente il signor Schuester. Santana fissò i suoi occhi in quelli terrorizzati di Kurt.

"Mi dispiace tanto." piagnucolò lui. Santana cominciò a tremare ancora di più e sollevò una mano nell'aria con tutta l'intenzione di prenderlo a schiaffi.

"Vaffanculo." sibilò però poi e senza aggiungere altro se ne andò dalla sala canto. Nell'istante in cui svanì dietro la porta Kurt si sedette visibilmente scosso per quello che era appena successo.

"Perché non riesco a stare mai zitto?" cominciò a borbottare ripetutamente.

"Devi chiederle scusa." disse Mercedes e Kurt annuì. Spese le ore successive della giornata ad imbastire delle scuse adatte e sufficienti per quello che le aveva fatto. Non appena arrivò a scuola il giorno successivo aspettò Santana accanto al suo armadietto, ma quel giorno lei non si presentò. Così la aspettò il giorno dopo, ma man mano che i giorni passavano a tutti diventò sempre più chiaro che Santana non sarebbe più tornata.

* * *

La notte dopo che Kurt le spezzò letteralmente il cuore, Santana si infilò nel suo letto fissando con aria assente il soffitto. Stretta al suo petto tenne un'anatra di peluche deforme e bitorzoluta e non si mosse di un millimetro, per ore. Quando lo faceva era soltanto per dirigere qualche occhiata sfuggita al piccolo animale.

"_Voglio veder sorgere l'alba!" _L'immagine del viso sorridente di Brittany scintillò per un attimo nella testa di Santana. _"Voglio vederla sorgere sull'oceano!" _Santana si alzò a sedere e fissò l'anatra. Senza pensarci due volte scese dal materasso e scivolò dentro le sue scarpe. Andò alla macchina ed entrò nell'abitacolo. Sistemò l'anatra sul sedile del passeggero e uscì in retromarcia dal vialetto di casa sua. Cominciò a guidare e in pochi minuti si ritrovò al confine di Lima. Continuò senza fermarsi, finché il cartello che recitava "Benvenuti a New York" non la soprese sulla destra. Di colpo ebbe la sensazione di dover vomitare, così accostò e abbandonò la testa sul volante.

Pensò che se non fossero partite per quel viaggio in auto forse Brittany non sarebbe morta. Non le avrebbe mai fatto la proposta. Lei non avrebbe fatto cadere l'anello in piscina perché quegli anelli non sarebbero mai stati sulle loro dita. Santana si affrettò ad uscire dall'abitacolo e vomitò di lato alla strada. Poi tornò indietro. Se solo fosse riuscita ad essere più ferma nella decisione di andare a quel campo per cheerleader, Brittany sarebbe stata ancora viva. Erano questi i pensieri che le giravano per la testa mentre la sbatteva contro la portiera dell'auto.

Brittany sarebbe stata ancora viva se Santana non avesse fatto nessuno di quei milioni di cose che in quel momento cominciarono a venirle in mente.

"B … B, io non ce la faccio senza di te." pianse Santana. Quindi si sedette per terra con la schiena appoggiata alla macchina finché non riuscì a calmarsi un po'. Quando credette di potersi muovere di nuovo si alzò in piedi, salì di nuovo in macchina e ripartì. Ricordava a fatica il resto del viaggio. Le ore cominciarono a fondersi l'una con l'altra e per le otto si ritrovò in riva alla spiaggia. Il sole stava cominciando a salire.

"È proprio bello come me lo ricordavo, B." bisbigliò Santana, scendendo dall'auto. Poi si arrampicò sul tettuccio e lasciò che il tepore dei primi raggi del mattino le coccolasse il viso. Raccolse le ginocchia al petto e lasciò uscire tutta l'aria che aveva dai polmoni. Chiuse gli occhi e immaginò che Brittany fosse lì, sdraiata vicino a lei per non farle sentire il freddo in quella gelida mattina di Febbraio.

"Sto arrivando, B." Saltò giù dalla macchina e cominciò a camminare in direzione del sole che sorgeva.

Sarebbe stato giusto, davvero, se si fosse lasciata annegare. Sarebbe stato abbastanza indolore in aggiunta, dal momento che sapeva perfettamente come l'acqua gelida l'avrebbe fatta svenire prima di affogarla. E così avrebbe finalmente potuto stare di nuovo con Brittany. Le era già capitato prima di pensare di farla finita, ma non ne aveva mai avuto il coraggio. Adesso però, tra l'alba e la spiaggia, le sembrava non potesse esserci idea migliore. Si incamminò verso le onde che si infrangevano sulla battigia e chiuse gli occhi.

Proprio nel momento in cui i suoi piedi toccarono la sabbia sentì una voce chiamare il suo nome.

"Santana!" Si voltò. Katie se ne stava in piedi accanto alla sua macchina a fissarla con aria incredula. La sua incredibile somiglianza con Brittany distrusse definitivamente tutta la determinazione che aveva e così scoppiò a piangere in violenti singulti. In men che non si dica Katie la raggiunse e la abbracciò.

"Mi manca! Mi manca da morire!" singhiozzò Santana. Katie si limitò a stringerla più forte. Vedere Santana in quegli stati le spezzò il cuore. Sembrava così piccola e fragile fra le sue braccia, sembrava potersi frantumare in mille pezzi da un attimo all'altro. Katie la avvolse più stretta quasi fosse il solo modo per tenerla assieme.


	5. Capitolo 5

**Capitolo 5**

* * *

_Cape Code, estate prima dell'ultimo anno_

Mentre Brittany giocava con i cani fuori, Santana se ne stava dentro casa e si guardava attorno. Era arredato con sobrietà, soprattutto con copie di quadri e sculture d'arte moderna. C'era un caminetto e c'erano diverse fotografie sistemate sopra. Fotografie di Katie e di un'altra donna, di una testa più bassa di lei e Santana immaginò si trattasse dell'altra zia. Katie notò Santana osservare le fotografie e si avvicinò a lei.

"Lei è Trisha." Spiegò indicando una fotografia delle due donne in abito bianco. Era la foto del loro matrimonio.

"Oh." Replicò Santana. "Da quanto siete sposate?"

"Mmm, circa tre anni, direi. Ci siamo trasferite qui cinque anni fa."

"Dove vivevate prima?" Katie si lasciò sfuggire una piccola risata.

"Suppongo che tu non ti ricordi proprio di me." Santana piegò la testa da un lato. "Quando ho detto 'è bello conoscerti finalmente', beh, non era del tutto vero. Ci siamo già conosciute, anche se è stato un bel po' di tempo fa. Vivevo a Lima! Insegnavo danza al McKinley." Santana scosse la testa.

"Ero troppo piccola, credo."

"Probabile. Mi ricordo che vedevo sempre te e Brittany aspettare assieme l'autobus quando andavo al lavoro la mattina. Eravate davvero adorabili a quei tempi, lei si portava sempre dietro una Pop Tart e poi ve la dividevate." Santana arrossì per l'imbarazzante ricordo, così si decise a riportare la sua attenzione di nuovo alle fotografie. L'ultima sulla destra ritraeva una piccola Brittany in un body argentato che stava balzando con grazia durante quella che sembrava una gara di ballo.

"Ha insegnato lei a ballare a Brittany?" domandò Santana avvicinandosi al ritratto.

"Soltanto per i primi anni. Appena ha compiuto otto anni giuro su Dio che ha iniziato ad essere più brava di me." Commentò Katie, osservando la fotografia con sguardo affettuoso. "Quella fu la sua prima gara. La vinse a mani basse." Santana non riusciva davvero a distogliere i suoi occhi dall'immagine. Eccola lì, quell'espressione concentrata che Santana conosceva fin troppo bene. Era un'espressione che Brittany sfoggiava soltanto quando ballava e la faceva restare senza fiato ogni santa volta.

"San!" Brittany esclamò irrompendo nella stanza e spaventandole a morte. "Mi ero completamente dimenticata!" Corse da Santana e le afferrò la mano. Quindi la trascinò a forza su per le scale fino alla camera da letto e iniziò a rovistare nella propria valigia.

"Ti sei scordata a casa qualcosa?" le domandò Santana. Brittany finalmente trovò quello che stava cercando e lo porse a Santana.

"Tieni! L'ho fatto per te!" annunciò. Santana abbassò lo sguardo. Probabilmente doveva essere un'anatra di peluche, ma era davvero difficile riuscire a coglierne la somiglianza. Aveva un chè d'impressionista. Il tratto del disegno era tremolante e il risultato era un po' sghembo. La testa e il corpo dell'animale erano bitorzoluti, probabilmente per l'aver riempito troppo poco alcune zone e troppo altre. Poteva distinguere chiaramente persino le cuciture che reggevano gli occhi della bestiola.

"Ehm… B… è orribile." Commentò tentando di inghiottire una risata. Brittany mise il broncio.

"Ehi! Mi è costato davvero tanta, tanta fatica!" rispose accigliata e incrociò le braccia sul petto. Santana non riuscì a trattenersi dallo scoppiare in una genuina risata.

"Scusa, B, ho solo avuto difficoltà a capire cos'era!" le sopracciglia di Brittany si aggrottarono ancora di più e così Santana si allungò verso di lei per abbracciarla. "L'adoro. È… tenerissima." Brittany si illuminò istantaneamente.

"Evvai!" canticchiò in risposta abbracciandola a sua volta.

"Ma qual è l'occasione?" domandò Santana.

"Beh, l'ho fatta al corso di economia domestica. Ci hanno detto di cucire qualcosa e io ho scelto il modello dell'anatra! Devi darle un nome, San." Santana abbassò lo sguardo sull'animale di peluche.

"Ok, allora Picasso mi sembra perfetto." rispose. Brittany afferrò un cuscino e cominciò a colpire Santana sulla testa.

"Sei crudele! Crudele, crudele, crudele!" ripetè. Santana gridò sorpresa, agguantò l'altro cuscino e cominciò a difendersi.

"Oh, la pagherai!" Al piano di sotto Katie sorrise quando udì le urla e le risate e decise che probabilmente era meglio non interromperle.

Una volta che Santana e Brittany si furono calmate decisero di schiacciare un pisolino a letto. Straordinariamente Santana era riuscita ad addormentarsi con la testa sulla pancia di Brittany. Quando Katie salì al piano di sopra per vedere che fine avessero fatto non riuscì a trattenersi dal sorridere scorgendole in quella posizione. Senza far rumore recuperò la sua macchina fotografica e di soppiatto immortalò il momento. Proprio un attimo dopo sentì la porta d'ingresso aprirsi.

"Sono a casa!" una voce esclamò dal piano di sotto. Il rumore fece svegliare le due belle addormentate.

"Mmm?" mugugnò Brittany non appena Santana si mise a sedere sfregandosi gli occhi. "Zia Trisha è arrivata?"

"Continuate pure a riposare se volete." suggerì Katie. "Vi sveglio io quando è pronta la cena." Santana sbadigliò e si alzò in piedi.

"Non serve, grazie." replicò. Brittany si passò le dita fra i capelli.

"Ehi, tesoro." Una donna mora apparve dalle scale e baciò Katie sulla guancia. Poi si voltò e si accorse di Brittany e Santana.

"Brit!" esclamò, "Quando sei arrivata?"

"Un paio d'ore fa." spiegò Brittany allungandosi verso di lei per abbracciarla.

"Sono contenta di vederti." le sussurrò. Il suo sorriso si spense non appena si girò verso Santana.

"Salve." mormorò Santana con un cenno.

"Salve…" Trisha le lanciò un'occhiata diffidente e la squadrò dall'alto in basso. Santana non sapeva esattamente perché, ma in quel momento si sentì sui carboni ardenti.

"Sono Santana, l'amica di Brittany." Le porse la mano e Trisha gliela strinse con gesto innaturale.

"Trisha. L'altra zia di Brittany."

"Sii gentile." Katie le sussurrò all'orecchio. "Beh, se qualcuna di voi vuole venirmi ad aiutare in cucina, mi farebbe comodo che qualcuno facesse la pasta." Brittany alzò la mano.

"Lo faremo Santana ed io!" canticchiò agguantando la mano di Santana, che tentò di divincolarsi mentre Brittany saltellava fuori dalla stanza con lei al seguito. Trisha le seguì con lo sguardo e rimase in silenzio finchè non furono più a portata d'orecchio.

"Non mi piace per niente." commentò immediatamente.

"Trish!" escalmò Katie.

"Che c'è? Ho solo questa… questa sensazione, che quella ragazza non ha una buona influenza su Brittany."

"Ma per piacere." disse Katie alzando gli occhi al cielo. "L'hai detto praticamente di ogni amico che Brittany ci abbia fatto conoscere da quando aveva 10 anni! Credo che tu sia la donna più iperprotettiva che io abbia mai conosciuto in vita mia." Trisha si accigliò lievemente ma non poté controbattere. Le due si strinsero la mano e scesero al piano terra giusto in tempo per scorgere Brittany spostare un ciuffo di capelli dagli occhi di Santana, che le sorrise con dolcezza e le porse il mignolo. Trisha borbottò qualcosa di incomprensibile. Non le piaceva davvero per niente.

* * *

Santana si sentì piuttosto in imbarazzo stando seduta al tavolo del soggiorno ad ascoltare Brittany chiacchierare entusiasta con sua zia di cose che né sapeva né desiderava nemmeno sapere. La sua espressione di confusione e lieve disagio si rispecchiavano alla perfezione sul viso della moglie di Katie che sembrava averci dovuto fare i conti più di una volta.

"Allora, Santana, raccontaci un po' di te." la invitò poi Katie. Santana cominciò a prepararsi psicologicamente. Ecco che arrivava l'interrogatorio.

"Mah, in realtà non c'è molto da dire." mormorò con modestia. "Sono in classe con Brittany, sono nelle Cheerios."

"E nel Glee!" aggiunse Brittany. Santana alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"E nel Glee. E, beh, è tutto."

"È anche super-intelligente!" Brittany aggiunse sorridendole con aria entusiasta. Santana le lanciò in fretta un'occhiata perplessa.

"B, non sono così intelligente."

"Sì che lo sei!" Trisha alzò gli occhi al cielo, il tenero scambio fra le due non riuscì a passarle inosservato. Sollevò il bicchiere per bere un sorso d'acqua.

"Avete qualche piano per il college? Il prossimo sarà il vostro ultimo anno." Santana le regalò una scrollata di spalle.

"Ovunque vada Brittany, mi auguro." Katie borbottò abbassando il bicchiere.

"Vacci piano, piccola." la ammonì Katie. "Allora, cosa pensate di fare?"

"Non saprei, ma qualcosa di ambizioso: avvocato, dirigente, direttore generale di qualche azienda importante. Qualcosa del genere." replicò Santana. Trisha fissò sua moglie con aria incredula e la bocca spalancata, la fronte aggrottata. Katie la ignorò accuratamente e si limitò a tirarle un pugno sul ginocchio da sotto il tavolo.

"Ma B vuol fare la ballerina." replicò.

"Sì, lo so, ma posso trovare un college che non sia troppo lontano o una cosa così." rispose Santana tagliando un pezzo di broccolo sul piatto. Non notò affatto lo sguardo d'intesa che si scambiarono Brittany e Katie.

Più tardi quando Brittany trascinò Santana in giardino, Katie rimase ad osservarle con sguardo tenero dal porticato.

"Sai che tua nipote è almeno tanto gay quanto te, vero?" le domandò Trisha raggiungendola qualche momento dopo.

"Non te l'avevo detto?" borbottò Katie con tono assente.

"No, mai." replicò Trisha con aria un po' sorpresa.

"Scusa, amore. Lo so da quando è venuta da me a dirmi che voleva imparare i passi di danza di tutte le parti maschili per poter ballare con le ragazze più carine." Trisha le avvolse le braccia attorno alla vita.

"E a questo punto mi dirai anche che sapevi già che quelle due sono più che semplici buone amiche."

"Già. A quanto pare vanno a letto assieme di tanto in tanto."

"Stanno insieme?" in giardino Brittany si lasciò scappare un urletto quando Santana la schizzò con dell'acqua gelida.

"No. Santana è ancora "etero". Almeno questo è quello che mi ha riferito B."

"È ancora all'inizio del percorso." affermò Trisha con schiettezza. "Ed è così innamorata di tua nipote che mi viene voglia di prenderla a schiaffi. Hai visto che occhiate intense le lancia quando Brittany non la sta guardando?" Katie annuì.

"Palese, no?"

"Dio, è tale e quale a me. Letteralmente, è come guardare me stessa vent'anni fa. E giuro su Dio che se si azzarda a fare del male a Brittany…" sibilò Trisha quasi disgustata all'idea. Katie si voltò verso di lei e la baciò.

"Ti preoccupi troppo." le sussurrò poi, dandole un piccolo colpetto sulla spalla. "Però hai ragione, sono proprio la nostra versione in miniatura. Fatta eccezione per il fatto che probabilmente loro si danno da fare molto più di noi." Trisha sollevò un sopracciglio con aria allusiva.

"Dici?"

"Brittany, si congela! Possiamo tornare dentro ora? Sai, dove ci sono dei maledetti termosifoni!"

"Mi piace qui!" gridò Brittany sovrastando il rumore del vento che tirava forte. Santana incrociò le braccia al petto mentre il vento sferzava sempre più intensamente. Brittany si incamminò di nuovo verso l'acqua e lasciò le onde infrangersi sui suoi piedi nudi. Santana la seguì timidamente, ma poi balzò all'indietro non appena l'acqua le sfiorò le dita.

"B! Sto congelando!" si lamentò Santana. Brittany la guardò da sopra la spalla. Camminò verso di lei, la avvolse nelle sue braccia e la baciò sulle labbra. Santana, sorpresa dal suo gesto, per un attimo lasciò cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, ma poi prese il viso di Brittany fra le mani. Chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che il loro bacio si facesse più intenso e tutto quanto svanì, per un attimo. Per un attimo riuscì a non sentire più neppure l'acqua gelida che ormai le arrivava alle caviglie, riuscì a non sentire più neppure il vento forte contro la sua pelle nuda. Tutto ciò che riusciva a sentire erano le pennellate gentili della lingua di Brittany sulla sua e il sapore del suo lucidalabbra e il profumo dell'oceano fra i capelli di Brittany quando le svolazzavano sopra la guancia. Brittany poi l'allontanò di qualche centimetro e la scrutò con sguardo colmo di adorazione.

"Meglio?" le domandò. Santana inghiottì abbondanti boccate d'ossigeno prima di rispondere. La punta delle dita cominciò a formicolarle e pian piano la sensazione si diffuse al resto del corpo. Il cuore le premeva forte contro il petto e poteva sentire le guance diventare sempre più calde. Così si abbassò e gettò uno spruzzo d'acqua addosso a Brittany che urlò e corse via.

"Rinfrescati un po'!" rise Santana, cercando di nascondere il rossore sul proprio viso. Brittany non riusciva a smettere di sorridere. Santana le lanciò un'occhiata schiva da sopra la spalla mentre si girava e quello sguardo fece balzare il cuore di Brittany fuori dal petto. Forse era proprio quello il momento perfetto per dirglielo.

"San!" esclamò.

"Sì?"

"Ti am-" Una folata di vento particolarmente violenta trascinò via quell'ultima parola con se.

"Cristo!" imprecò Santana. "Io vado dentro, B!" Quindi cominciò a camminare verso l'abitazione. Brittany lasciò cadere la testa e il suo sorriso scomparve. C'era andata così vicina.

"C'è tempo." si ripromise però poi. "Glielo dirò prima che questa vacanza finisca." E così corse verso Santana che era già a metà del percorso sulla collinetta sulla quale torreggiava la casa.

Non appena raggiunsero il porticato Santana allargò le braccia e sbadigliò.

"Sono davvero stanca, B. Vado a letto." la informò. Brittany si limitò ad annuire e a seguirla lungo le scale. Si lavarono i denti e si cambiarono per la notte. Quando Santana si sfilò la maglietta Brittany non riuscì ad evitarsi qualche occhiata rubata. Non era di certo qualcosa di nuovo ma le piaceva sempre osservare il modo in cui i muscoli di Santana si contrevano dolcemente ad ogni movimento. Brittany si avvicinò a lei e sistemò un piccolo bacio sulla sua spalla sinistra proprio sopra la cicatrice che Santana si era procurata per via di un incidente con la bicicletta di quando erano piccole. Nell'esatto istante in cui le sue labbra sfiorarono la pelle di Santana lei balzò per lo spavento.

"B! Mi hai spaventata! Che ti è preso?" le domandò.

"Niente!" ribattè in fretta Brittany infilandosi nel letto e issandosi le coperte fin sopra la testa. Santana la osservò raggomitolarsi sotto le coperte e sospirò. Quindi la raggiunse a letto e aspettò, sistemandosi dietro la sua schiena. Con sicurezza, proprio come tutte le altre notti che avevano dormito assieme, Brittany si voltò nel dormiveglia e sistemò con gesto naturale la testa nell'incavo della clavicola di Santana appoggiando poi il braccio sul suo petto e la gamba sul suo fianco. Santana lasciò scivolare la mano sotto il corpo di Brittany finché non raggiunse la sua spalla e la strinse più forte a sé. Il corpo di Brittany era il calore che preferiva e non c'era niente e nessuno che la facesse dormire meglio di lei.


	6. Capitolo 6

**Capitolo 6**

* * *

_Cape Code, 5 anni prima_

Santana collassò esausta sul divano di Katie, che rimediò un plaid dalla camera degli ospiti e la coprì come meglio le riuscì. Dopo essersi assicurata che Santana stesse bene chiamò immediatamente suo fratello.

"Ciao, fratellone." disse. "Santana è qui. Cosa? No, no, l'ho soltanto trovata qui fuori, non mi ha chiamata o... non so. Dio, i suoi genitori saranno preoccupati da morire. Deve aver guidato tutta la notte." le gettò un'occhiata veloce mentre dormiva. "Sta bene. Sta dormendo sul divano, povera cara. Ha guidato tutta la notte, voglio dire, sono almeno dieci ore filate. Ho solo un piccolo favore da chiederti. Puoi fare in modo che questa cosa rimanga fra noi? Sì, so bene che i suoi saranno terrorizzati, ma… soltanto per adesso, almeno finché Santana non si calma un pochino. Lo so, mi assumo piene responsabilità se succede qualche casino. Sì. Mi prenderò cura di lei, fratellone, non preoccuparti." Non appena attaccò e tornò in salotto Trisha era là, intenta a guardare Santana con aria preoccupata.

"Come sta?" chiese.

"Stanca più che altro." replicò lei. "Dio, non riesco ad immaginare cosa stia passando." Katie si sedette accanto a Trisha e accarezzò i capelli di Santana.

"Tu come stai?" le domandò Trisha.

"Col tempo starò meglio. In ogni caso lei sta molto peggio di me."

"Era la tua nipote preferita." sussurrò Trisha.

"Sì, lo è sempre stata." replicò Katie, guardando la sua foto sul caminetto. Trisha le prese la mano.

"Che dobbiamo fare con lei?" domandò Trisha.

"Può stare qui finché ne sentirà il bisogno." rispose lei.

"Sai che non possiamo farlo. Ha bisogno di stare con i suoi genitori in questo momento."

"Ho fatto promettere a mio fratello di non dirglielo." Trisha si alzò in piedi e guardò sua moglie con espressione sconvolta. Un attimo dopo scacciò via la sua mano con veemenza.

"Hai fatto cosa?" le domandò. Katie la osservò con sguardo fermo, premendosi l'indice sulle labbra intimandole di fare silenzio. Quindi salì al piano di sopra ed entrò nella loro camera da letto trascinando Trisha dietro di sè.

"Senti, questa povera ragazza spunta qui dal nulla e piange nelle mie braccia per un'ora intera. Ha appena perso la sua migliore amica e probabilmente anche qualcosa di più, stando a quello che mi aveva raccontato B. Se non ha detto ai suoi dove stava andando significa che quello di cui ha bisogno è del tempo lontana da loro."

"Sono i suoi genitori, Katie! Questo non è un gioco!" Trisha alzò la voce. "È scappata di casa e io non lascerò che i suoi genitori non sappiano dove si trova." Quindi afferrò il telefono sul comodino e chiamò l'ultimo numero.

"Trisha!" gridò Katie lanciandosi verso la cornetta.

"Hai seriamente bisogno di crescere." sibilò Trisha. "Sì, certo, perdere Brittany dev'essere stato orribile per lei, ma non me ne starò qui a guardare mentre ti comporti come una ragazzina." La voce dall'altro capo del filo rispose. "Ciao, caro cognato, so che tua sorella ti ha appena chiamato, ma potresti assicurarti che i genitori di Santana sappiano dove si trova? Sì, so cosa ti ha detto, ma, _merda_, se non glielo dici io… sì, okay, ciao." attaccò. Katie era lì in piedi, coi pugni stretti e la bocca spalancata, incredula. Entrambe si fissarono in silenzio, nessuna delle due sembrava voler cedere. Katie poi chiuse gli occhi.

"Credo che tu debba andare al lavoro ora." mormorò piano.

"Mi stai per caso cacciando da casa mia?" le domandò Trisha.

"No. Ho solo bisogno che tu te ne vada, ora, così non dovrò dirti quello che penso di te in questo momento." spiegò Katie, continuando a serrare le palpebre. Era convinta che, se avesse guardato sua moglie in quel preciso istante, tutto ciò che sarebbe riuscita a dirle sarebbe stato che avrebbe voluto che impacchettasse le sue cose e se ne andasse per un paio di giorni. Trisha allontanò lo sguardo, ferita.

"Come vuoi." disse secca e senza guardarla se ne andò dalla stanza. Uscendo di casa lanciò un'ultima occhiata a Santana, provando una strana mescolanza di odio e dispiacere per lei. Poi sparì, sbattendosi la porta dietro le spalle e Santana si svegliò. Katie scese al piano terra massaggiandosi le tempie.

"Come ti senti?" le domandò. Santana si strinse più stretta alla coperta e si guardò attorno, sistemando nella sua testa i ricordi della notte precedente. Quindi sospirò e appoggiò la testa sullo schienale del divano. "Ti và di mangiare qualcosa?" Santana scosse la testa. "Okay. Ti và se mi siedo un po' qui con te?" La ragazza fissò per qualche secondo il soffitto e poi annuì impercettibilmente. Katie si sistemò accanto a lei e le prese la mano. Santana inspirò a fatica.

"Continuo a illudermi che sto per svegliarmi da questo incubo, ma sembra non finire mai." sussurrò Santana.

"San, mi spiace tanto, ma devo dirti che Trisha ha informato i tuoi genitori sul fatto che sei qui." Santana chiuse gli occhi.

"Immaginavo che avreste fatto qualcosa del genere." sospirò.

"Trisha, non io." Santana scrollò le spalle.

"Vi conto come un'unica cosa." Katie sorrise piano. Santana in fondo era sempre Santana, ma questa ragazza, che stava di fronte a lei, sembrava del tutto svuotata. Era come se avesse deciso di mollare ogni cosa e, Katie lo immaginava, era uno stato d'animo davvero pericoloso. Santana gettò un'occhiata al caminetto sul quale la fotografia di Brittany torreggiava ancora, proprio come qualche mese prima. Un paio di lacrime scivolarono ancora dalle sue ciglia, ma ad essere onesti Santana si sentì come se avesse già pianto abbastanza per due vite intere.

"Ero innamorata di lei." ammise Santana. Katie la guardò soffermandosi sul modo in cui i suoi occhi brillassero fiocamente alla luce del sole mentre osservava con espressione triste le fotografie. Avvolse Santana con un braccio e la avvicinò a sé.

"Lo so." replicò. "Non c'è giorno che non pensi a lei, sai?"

"Avrei voluto tutto questo." continuò Santana quasi non l'avesse ascoltata, voltando di scatto la testa verso le fotografie di Katie e Trisha. "Avrei voluto scattarci quelle stupide foto di coppia che hanno le persone sul caminetto. Avrei voluto che avessimo il nostro caminetto. Avrei voluto… avrei voluto vedere Brittany con il vestito bianco." Affondò il viso nell'incavo del collo di Katie e il suo torace sobbalzò. Katie accarezzò le braccia di Santana.

"Mi dispiace."

"Mi aveva chiesto di sposarla, sai?" Katie si bloccò, stupita. "Ogni santo giorno mi ritrovo a pensare… penso e se non le avessi detto di sì? E se l'avessi costretta ad andare a quel campo per cheerleader? E se non avessi acconsentito a venire in California? E se…" la voce di Santana si spezzò e lei deglutì il suo dolore. "Mi sento come se l'avessi uccisa." Gli occhi di Katie si spalancarono di fronte a quella confessione. Sapeva che Brittany era innamorata di Santana ma non si sarebbe di certo aspettata tutto questo.

"Oh, tesoro…" Katie la strinse più forte. "È stato solo un incidente."

"È affogata per colpa dell'anello." Santana scoppiò in lacrime. "Era così stupido… non era un vero anello di fidanzamento, era più una promessa. Li aveva comprati da un venditore ambulante, perché non è soltanto venuta da me? Perché l'ho lasciata ubriacarsi? Perché non sono stata vicino a lei tutto il tempo?" Tutte le ragioni che facevano sentire in colpa Santana si susseguirono una dopo l'altra.

"Santana, basta." la interruppe Katie con fermezza. "Non devi colpevolizzarti così. La morte di Brittany non è stata un tuo sbaglio."

"Lo so. Non credi che io cerchi di ripetermelo di continuo anche soltanto per riuscire a dormire?" sibilò Santana. "Ma non c'è secondo che non riesca a non pensarci e a non ricordarmi che cosa avrei dovuto fare. Non c'è secondo che non pensi al suo sorriso, alle sue risate… Non può andarsene via." Katie si limitò a cullarle la testa e tutto ciò che riuscì ad augurarle in quel momento fu che quei pensieri presto o tardi se ne andassero. La morte di Brittany le aveva spezzato il cuore, ma tutti quei "se" e quei "ma" stavano uccidendo anche lei.

* * *

I genitori di Santana arrivarono a notte fonda. Quando il campanello suonò fu Katie ad aprire. I due avevano un aspetto molto trascurato, comprensibile considerando che la loro figlia adolescente che stava attraversando il momento più brutto della sua vita era fuggita in automobile nel bel mezzo della notte per non si sa dove. Senza aggiungere niente Katie indicò il retro della casa e li accompagnò fino in veranda. Santana era seduta in riva al mare così vicina al bagnasciuga che coi piedi poteva quasi sfiorare l'acqua. Sua madre e suo padre corsero verso di lei, che si alzò in piedi e lasciò che l'abbracciassero. La donna piangeva, l'uomo le teneva strette.

"Mi dispiace." mugugnò Santana. Katie osservò la scena per una manciata di secondi e poi si ritirò dentro casa. Poco dopo udì il suono di una seconda automobile entrare nel vialetto e guardò fuori dalla finestra. Vide Trisha scendere dalla macchina, ma invece di chiudere la portiera ed entrare in casa come faceva sempre se ne rimase in piedi, a restituirle il suo sguardo. Katie la raggiunse in guardino. Camminò in silenzio finché non le fu accanto.

"Ciao." mormorò poi. Trisha si limitò ad un cenno della testa. "Com'è andata al lavoro?"

"Tre emergenze. Credo di aver stabilito il mio nuovo record di ore di lavoro consecutive." replicò Trisha. "Anche se forse il vero guinness di oggi è stata l'emergenza più bizzarra che ha coinvolto un uomo letteralmente incastrato nelle tubature di una piscina per bambini." Nessuna delle due sorrise per la leggerezza del suo racconto.

"Erano innamorate." si lasciò sfuggire Katie. Trisha si morse il labbro.

"Lo so." rispose.

"I suoi sono qui. Sul retro al momento."

"Okay." Per un attimo un silenzio teso scorse fra loro.

"Mi dispiace." sbottarono poi all'unisono e si abbracciarono ancora prima di capire cosa stesse accadendo.

Qualche momento dopo tutti e cinque si sedettero in silenzio al tavolo della sala da pranzo. La madre di Santana le teneva stretta la mano, quasi temesse che potesse fuggire di nuovo da un momento all'altro se solo l'avesse lasciata andare.

"Grazie per esservi prese cura di lei." mormorò poi suo padre.

"Non deve ringraziare. È una di famiglia." rispose Katie. "Potete rimanere qui stanotte se vi và, Trisha e io possiamo dormire sul divano." Sua madre annuì con un piccolo sorriso di gratitudine.

"Grazie davvero. Toglieremo il disturbo domattina presto."

"Non voglio tornare a casa." sussurrò piano Santana, ma con voce ferma. Tutti si voltarono verso di lei.

"Mija…"

"Non voglio tornare a casa." La sua voce si fece più forte. "Non voglio tornare a casa e avere a che fare con gente che mi guardi con aria pietosa. Voglio stare lontana da Lima per un po'." Le sue spalle si abbassarono piano. "Vi prego, non costringetemi a tornare."

"E dove pensi di vivere?" le domandò suo padre, "E con la scuola…"

"Può rimanere qui." se ne uscì Trisha dal nulla. Katie voltò di scatto la testa verso di lei con aria sconvolta e la notò arrossire di colpo. Trisha non era mai stata particolarmente affettuosa nei confronti di Santana, specie per via della sua influenza sulla sua nipote acquisita preferita e quindi la sua affermazione risultò del tutto inaspettata. Santana si voltò a guardarla con la stessa espressione.

"Non possiamo darvi questo peso." protestò sua madre.

"Oh, ma non sarebbe affatto un peso." insistette Katie. "E se siete preoccupati per la scuola… io lavoro alle superiori. Posso fare in modo di sistemare in fretta la faccenda e far trasferire qui il suo curriculum. Così potrà diplomarsi qui, se vuole." Fu sorprendente in quel momento, persino per Katie stessa, quanto stesse combattendo per una ragazzina che conosceva per lo più attraverso i racconti di qualcun altro. "Come ho già detto," gettò un'occhiata veloce all'anello sull'anulare di Santana. "È una di famiglia."

"No, non possiamo…" cominciò suo padre.

"Papà, ti prego." La voce di Santana era tornata di nuovo flebile, ma c'era qualcosa in fondo, qualcosa che lo fece esitare.

"Pensi che stare qui ti farà stare meglio?" le chiese allora.

"So solo che a Lima non posso stare." replicò Santana. Suo padre si alzò in piedi e notò il pacchetto di sigarette poggiato accanto al forno a microonde. Con un gesto della mano le indicò.

"Posso?" domandò. Trisha, la legittima proprietaria, annuì. Lui ne sfilò una dal pacchetto e la accese. La madre di Santana gli lanciò un'occhiata accusatoria.

"Mija, Santana, …" riprese suo padre senza farci caso, "… sii onesta con me. Pensi davvero che fuggire via ti aiuterà?"

"Non lo so, papi." disse. "Ma non ce la faccio a tornare là. Non adesso." Suo padre inspirò a lungo il fumo della sigaretta.

"Vado a dormire." Annunciò quindi. "Grazie ancora per l'ospitalità e per quello che state facendo per lei. Vi siamo più riconoscenti di quanto non possiate immaginare."

"Ma amore…" sua madre provò ad intromettersi.

"Domani." Tagliò corto lui. Trisha si alzò in piedi e lo accompagnò di sopra nella loro camera. Trascorsero soltanto pochi minuti prima che la madre di Santana lo raggiungesse di sopra. Katie e Santana erano ancora sedute a tavola, nessuna delle due sapeva cosa fosse il caso di dire. Santana si sarebbe di sicuro sentita in imbarazzo nel chiedere così tanto ad una persona che a stento conosceva ma la verità era che non aveva nemmeno l'energia di preoccuparsene.

"Grazie." Sussurrò poi.

"Figurati, Santana." Katie si allontanò con la sedia dal tavolo. "So che non ci conosciamo così bene io e te, ma puoi sentirti senza alcun dubbio libera di rimanere qui per tutto il tempo che ne sentirai il bisogno." Santana si sentì sul punto di scoppiare di nuovo in lacrime. Forzò un sorriso. Katie si alzò in piedi e uscendo dalla cucina le sistemò una mano sulla spalla e gliela strinse piano con gesto confortante. Santana rimase sola in sala da pranzo, ripensando alla sua decisione.

"Hai fatto una cosa stupida." Immaginò Brittany avrebbe detto.

"Lo so." Avrebbe replicato lei. "Ma ho bisogno di te. E ho bisogno di questo." Nella sua testa poteva sentirla con perfetta chiarezza Brittany ridere con la sua voce allegra. Avrebbe riso di tutto quanto e le avrebbe detto di reagire. Quest'immagine rese Santana ancora più stanca e così desiderò soltanto dormire. Si alzò in piedi, spense le luci e salì al piano di sopra incrociando Katie e Trisha che scendevano le scale in direzione opposta. Aprì la porta della camera degli ospiti e riuscì quasi ad intravedere il profilo di una ragazza bionda che la aspettava sotto le lenzuola. Dopo aver sbattuto le palpebre l'immagine svanì e rimase soltanto una stanza piena zeppa di ricordi di lei. Di loro. C'era ancora l'impronta sul copriletto del punto in cui Brittany si era seduta l'ultima volta e che nessuno aveva pensato di cancellare. Si ricordava perfettamente di quell'impronta perché era uno di quei piccoli ricordi – Brittany che si era seduta sul materasso per infilarsi i suoi calzetti bianchi e rosa il giorno che erano partite – che spuntavano nella sua mente così, dal niente, senza apparente motivo. Era stato un gesto ordinario, ma Santana ricordava di aver visto la luce del sole scintillare sui capelli di Brittany e poi rimbalzare piano sulle sue ciglia socchiuse quando l'aveva guardata e le aveva sorriso con espressione ancora assonnata. In quel momento Santana si era domandata com'è che non avesse mai notato prima quanto fosse meravigliosa, ma Brittany si era rotolata sul materasso per raggiungere i calzini e li aveva infilati. Era stato soltanto un momento banale e di poco conto, ma Santana lo ricordava con cristallina chiarezza.

Si avvicinò a letto e sfiorò il punto in cui Brittany si era seduta. L'ultima cosa che voleva era rannicchiarsi sotto le lenzuola e far svanire l'impronta, ma anche se le sue dita sfiorarono appena il tessuto la forma mutò e d'improvviso niente fu più come l'avevano lasciato. Il ricordo sparì dalla mente di Santana. Si sistemò sotto le lenzuola, ma lasciò uno spazio sul materasso, per Brittany. Poi si allungò verso l'altro cuscino e fu avvolta di colpo dal profumo di Brittany. Era passato quasi un anno ormai e ne era rimasto soltanto un lieve sentore. Santana affondò la testa nel cuscino e si tirò le lenzuola sopra la testa. Sentì quasi di poterla sfiorare se solo l'avesse voluto e lasciò che uno strano senso di sicurezza la abbracciasse piano. E così poco dopo si addormentò.


	7. Capitolo 7

**Capitolo 7**

* * *

_Cape Cod, Estate di 5 anni prima_

Santana sbatté le palpebre. Era completamente sveglia ormai e perfettamente conscia del fatto che ci fosse un corpo premuto contro il suo. Quello che non riusciva però a capire è come fossero potute arrivare al punto che Brittany fosse completamente nuda. Per scrupolo controllò sotto le coperte in che stato si trovasse lei stessa e allora cominciò a domandarsi com'è che Brittany era totalmente svestita mentre lei indossava ancora tutti i suoi abiti della sera prima. Si scervellò per qualche secondo provando a ricordare cosa fosse successo.

La prima cosa che le tornò in mente fu come quei "pochi giorni" si fossero ormai trasformati in "due settimane". Ormai erano arrivate al loro dodicesimo giorno a Cape Cod. Come avesse potuto permettere una cosa del genere Santana davvero non lo sapeva. Si ricordava solo di essere andata a fare un giro in città ogni giorno, di aver esplorato ogni negozietto e persino camminato sul pontile. Si ricordò di come un giorno Brittany si era arrampicata su un muro e poi si era scordata come fare a scendere. Non erano mancate neppure gite a Boston e Cambridge e camminate di ore senza mete precise.

Ricordò di come quelle piccole cose avevano riempito i loro giorni e le notti quiete mentre guidavano per tornare a casa. Brittany era quasi sempre esausta alla fine della giornata e regolarmente si addormentava in auto. A Santana piaceva guidare per tornare a casa. Quando arrivavano sul vialetto svegliava Brittany con gentilezza e lei in riposta mugugnava qualche cosa priva di senso, saliva le scale e si addormentava di nuovo di colpo abbracciata a lei.

Ma in qualche modo la notte precedente doveva essere stata differente. Cercò disperatamente di riportare alla mente cosa fosse successo, ma riuscivano a spuntare soltanto immagini fumose e indistinte. Katie e Trisha erano uscite per andare alla festa per la nascita del figlio di amici comuni, lasciando le due ragazze sole per la notte. E loro, da brave teenager, erano subito sgattaiolate ad aprire il mobile degli alcolici e vi avevano sottratto due bottiglie di vino.

Aveva cucinato Santana quella sera, Brittany l'aveva aiutata tagliando le verdure per il contorno, continuando per tutto il tempo imperterrita a lanciare occhiate distratte al viso concentrato di Santana. Purtroppo ogni volta che la guardava si dimenticava di quello che stava facendo e così si tagliò un dito.

"Ahia!" gridò. Santana sollevò in fretta lo sguardo e vide Brittany succhiarsi il dito.

"B!" esclamò, coprendo la pentola con il coperchio e affrettandosi verso di lei.

"È tutto okay." la rassicurò Brittany usando la mano libera per frugare nei cassetti alla ricerca di un cerotto. Non appena lo trovò Santana glielo prese di mano e glielo sistemò sul dito.

"Sta più attenta, mi raccomando." disse poi.

"Non mi merito un bacetto?" domandò Brittany speranzosa.

"Non si premia la goffaggine!" ribatté Santana, cominciando a tagliare le cipolle al suo posto. Brittany sorrise. Questo sarebbe di sicuro stato qualcosa a cui non avrebbe faticato ad abituarsi. Osservò Santana tagliare con attenzione la cipolla in piccoli pezzetti. La casa era completamente vuota eccezion fatta per loro, stavano cucinando la cena ed era quasi come se fossero …

Brittany scosse la testa e si limitò ad avvolgere le sue braccia attorno alla vita di Santana, premendo piano il suo corpo contro la schiena della ragazza.

"B!" gridò Santana colta alla sprovvista, "Guarda che sono armata!"

"È bello." disse Brittany.

"Cosa?"

"Questo. Tu che cucini, la casa tutta per noi. Mi piace."

"Sì, sì, certo. B, coltello!" Brittany la liberò della sua presa. Santana roteò gli occhi.

"Sei appiccicosa ultimamente. Sindrome pre-mestruale?" domandò Santana. Brittany si morse il labbro. Il suo cuore cominciò a scoppiarle nel petto all'idea che quello era il momento giusto per dirle quelle tre parole.

"San, io …" d'improvviso la puzza di bruciato riempì la cucina.

"Merda!" imprecò Santana, correndo verso il pesce che stava ancora sfrigolando nella padella. Brittany sconsolata si sedette a tavola. Era come se l'intero universo stesse cospirando contro di lei. A quel punto cominciava davvero a credere che non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta.

Si mangiarono la loro cena sul divano e si scolarono due bottiglie di vino. Guardarono vecchi film finché non terminarono la cena e ad ogni bicchiere la distanza alla quale stavano sedute diventava sempre più ravvicinata. Terminate entrambe le bottiglie cominciarono a coccolarsi.

Brittany d'improvviso si girò su se stessa e si ritrovò a cavalcioni di Santana. Premette le sue labbra su quelle della ragazza e sussurrò soltanto, "Sono ubriaca." Santana era egualmente su di giri così ricambiò il bacio con entusiasmo. Per un po' continuarono a baciarsi sul divano assaporando l'ebbrezza dell'alcol sulla lingua dell'altra. Andarono avanti per svariati minuti finché Santana non mugugnò qualcosa e si sistemò sopra Brittany. Si concentrò prima sul collo succhiando piano la sua pelle chiara fino a lasciarci degli inequivocabili marchi. Brittany si lasciò scappare un piccolo singulto quando Santana d'improvviso decise che era arrivato il momento di liberarsi di qualche strato di stoffa.

"San …" sussurrò Brittany con urgenza. Santana la fissò. "Non qui." Santana sollevò un sopracciglio. Contrariamente a quanto credeva la maggior parte della gente (vale a dire Puck), Brittany e Santana avevano fatto sesso soltanto quattro volte. La prima volta era successo una notte che avevano dormito da Brittany, un bacio aveva tirato l'altro e magicamente erano arrivate a quel punto. La seconda volta era stata al campo per cheerleader dopo il primo anno di superiori e la terza e la quarta erano capitate soltanto perché Santana era andata a casa di Brittany specificatamente con quel proposito. A Brittany d'altra parte non sembrava essere dispiaciuto nessuna delle quattro volte.

"Non ti và di farlo?" domandò Santana confusa.

"Non sul divano di mia zia!" spiegò Brittany. Santana afferrò Brittany per la maglietta e la trascinò di sopra e nel minuto stesso in cui entrarono in camera Santana le stava praticamente strappando i vestiti di dosso. Brittany la lasciò fare. Santana la spinse sul letto e s'inginocchiò sopra di lei. Si baciarono con intensità e Santana non riuscì a non mordicchiare un po' il labbro inferiore di Brittany. Non appena poi cominciò a scivolare con la mano sotto la sua biancheria sfiorandola piano, Brittany sentì le parole sfuggirle dalle labbra, prima ancora che potesse anche solo fare in tempo a ricacciarle indietro.

"Ti amo." sussurrò. Santana s'immobilizzò, i suoi occhi cominciarono a cercare con urgenza il viso di Brittany.

"Cosa?" chiese. Brittany si spaventò, non voleva dirlo, non in quel momento. Così la trascinò verso di sé per affogare la sua domanda in un altro bacio.

"Sono ubriaca." si giustificò contro le sue labbra. "Sono ubriaca, ti amo e voglio che ti sbrighi a muovere quella mano, grazie." Il cervello di Santana non riusciva davvero a capacitarsi di quello che aveva sentito, così optò per spegnere ogni tipo di processo mentale troppo impegnativo e concentrarsi su qualche modo per far mugugnare a Brittany semplicemente il suo nome.

* * *

La mattina dopo però, era tutta un'altra storia. Il cervello post-sbornia di Santana provò nuovamente a sommare il significato delle sue parole. Quando riuscì finalmente a mettere assieme nell'ordine corretto le parole "io", "ti" e "amo" il suo cuore mancò un battito.

Era esattamente quello che temeva. Aveva capito perfettamente che Brittany aveva qualcosa di diverso la settimana prima, ma si era sempre rifiutata di credere che fosse quello che pensava fosse. Non c'era più alcun dubbio però dopo quello che era successo e quello che era stato detto la notte precedente. Aveva davvero cercato di evitarlo. Era esattamente per questo motivo che cercava sempre di sminuire il significato dei loro baci e parlare di ragazzi tutto il tempo. Non voleva assolutamente che Brittany s'innamorasse di lei. Prima che si baciassero per la prima volta Santana aveva questa razionale idea di se stessa, in cui avrebbe sposato un uomo ricco, avrebbe vissuto una vita agiata e fatto il lavoro dei suoi sogni. Beh, quell'immagine si era frantumata in mille pezzi l'istante che le loro labbra si erano sfiorate per la prima volta. Di colpo tutte le sue fantasie su potere, soldi e lusso erano state rimpiazzate da folli stupide immagini di lei che seguiva Brittany fosse anche in capo al mondo.

Per Santana il solo pensiero di gettare al vento la cautela era un capriccio inaccettabile e terrificante. Il controllo era il vero pilastro della vita di Santana e cos'era l'amore se non l'acme più perfetto del perdere il controllo? E così, per proteggere se stessa e Brittany dalla possibilità di prendere decisioni sbagliate, aveva cercato di ignorare ogni cosa e distoglierla dall'idea che le loro effusioni rappresentassero qualcosa di più che semplici benefici derivanti dall'essere migliori amiche.

_Dev'essere colpa di questo posto_, pensò Santana. _L'oceano mi fa uno strano effetto. Stare dalle zie di Brittany mi fa uno strano effetto. _Doveva essere per forza quello il motivo, perché, Dio, erano così felici ed era una vera rarità nella concezione della vita di Santana.

Santana spostò piano Brittany lontano da sé e le sistemò la testa sul suo cuscino. Anche se aveva fatto attenzione ad essere il più delicata possibile Brittany si era stiracchiata e si era svegliata.

"San?" aveva mugugnato mettendosi a sedere.

"Torna a dormire, Brittany." aveva detto lei secca.

"Mmm … voglio fare colazione." Santana controllò l'orologio. Erano già le dieci del mattino. Di corsa si precipitò giù dal letto e cominciò a sistemare le coperte alla bene e meglio. Santana voleva davvero parlarle seriamente per capire se era stata soltanto una cretinata che aveva detto perché era ubriaca, ma riuscì soltanto a restarsene in piedi, sulla soglia della camera, mentre Brittany si vestiva. Brittany poi le sorrise e Santana si ritrovò a provare quella pericolosa sensazione in fondo allo stomaco.

_Si sta rimboccando i calzini …_

_Dio, è talmente bella._

_Merda._

"Beh, intanto scendo e inizio a preparare la colazione, okay?" Santana fuggì in fretta via dalla stanza. Scendendo le scale si diresse in cucina e cominciò a strapazzare le uova. Di colpo poi fece un balzo per lo spavento non appena le braccia di Brittany le avvolsero la vita e le sue labbra le stamparono un bacio sul collo facendola rabbrividire da testa a piedi.

"Falla finita, B." disse poi soltanto. Brittany si allontanò.

"Che c'è che non và, San?"

"Niente, soltanto smettila." Brittany incrociò le braccia al petto e deglutì.

"È per la scorsa notte? È per quello che ho detto?"

"B, eri ubriaca. Non volevi davvero dire quello che hai detto." Le parole di Santana bruciarono quasi, severe, e Brittany sussultò.

"San …"

"Ce ne andiamo. Oggi." la interruppe Santana.

"Come?"

"Il campo per cheerleader comincia fra tre giorni. Siamo rimaste qui fin troppo." replicò lei.

"San, ma … non è giusto."

"B, ti avevo promesso che saremmo venute qui, ma soltanto un paio di giorni e ormai siamo quasi a due settimane!" scattò. La porta d'ingresso si aprì.

"Siamo a casa!" esclamò Katie. "Mmm, che profumino!" Non appena mise piede in cucina si accorse immediatamente che l'atmosfera era tesa come una corda di violino.

"Tutto okay?" domandò Trisha entrando a sua volta nella stanza.

"Sì. Ci eravamo solo … tipo dimenticate che il campo per cheerleader comincia fra tre giorni." rispose Brittany con espressione amareggiata.

"Aspetta, cosa?" Katie sgranò gli occhi verso di loro. Cosa diavolo si erano perse?

"Scusate, zia K e zia T. Dobbiamo proprio andare." Brittany si voltò svolazzando sulle punte e salì al piano di sopra. Katie la seguì mentre Trisha si sedette al tavolo della cucina e lanciò un'occhiataccia a Santana, che impiattò le uova e iniziò a mangiare anche se aveva lo stomaco completamente bloccato.

"Santana." Fu una delle poche volte che Trisha le si rivolse direttamente, "Siamo oneste, …"

"Pessima scelta di parole." si limitò a borbottare lei seccamente.

"Ci sono soltanto due donne in questo mondo che contano davvero per me. Fa del male ad una delle due e credimi se ti dico che te ne pentirai." Santana rimase in silenzio.

* * *

Katie seguì Brittany su per le scale e la trovò in camera sua a lanciare con malagrazia le sue cose dentro una sacca.

"Cosa è successo? Perché avete deciso di andarvene così, nel giro di cinque minuti?"

"Il campo per cheerleader." ribatté Brittany.

"Cosa diavolo è successo?" Katie le afferrò il braccio. Brittany subito quasi si tuffò dentro le sue braccia.

"Gliel'ho detto." piagnucolò.

"Oh, B …" Katie sussurrò.

"E zia, sono sicura che anche lei mi ami. Perché non può solo ammetterlo?" le domandò Brittany.

"È spaventata, tesoro, è ovvio."

"Ma non sono spaventosa!" insistette Brittany.

"Lo è tutta la situazione, B. Dalle tempo." Brittany allargò le braccia.

"Non voglio. Sono stanca di aspettare ancora." Brittany lanciò un'occhiata all'anatra di peluche sistemata accanto alla borsa di Santana e si domandò perché si fosse cacciata in quel casino.

* * *

Non appena Brittany finì di mettere via le sue cose Santana entrò nella stanza per prendere la sua roba. Nel giro di pochi minuti le due erano pronte per partire.

"Torna a trovarci." disse Katie abbracciando forte Brittany. Quando Trisha la salutò dopo di lei aggiunse senza farsi sentire se non da Brittany, "… senza quella perdente." Katie abbracciò anche Santana.

"Anche tu, hai capito? Ogni amico di bimba B è il benvenuto qui." Trisha alzò gli occhi al cielo.

Santana trovava il silenzio insopportabile. Brittany si rifiutava di guardarla o di dire qualsiasi cosa, così lei si limitava a guidare osservando attenta la strada. Viaggiarono col sole fuori dal finestrino la maggior parte del tempo, ma attorno alle otto cominciò a fare buio. Ormai erano a metà strada e Santana stava cominciando ad essere davvero stufa e irritata da quel silenzio.

"Cazzo, B, dì qualcosa!" scattò poi Santana, ma Brittany la ignorò. "Mi dispiace, okay? Mi dispiace di comportarmi così, ma è solo che non _posso_ essere innamorata di te."

"Non puoi?" la voce di Brittany era gonfia di rabbia.

"Esatto, B, non posso." Brittany si voltò di scatto verso di lei.

"E io invece ti amo!" urlò, "E lo so che provi lo stesso anche tu! Perché devi sempre fingere? Fingi di essere stronza, fingi che ti piacciano i ragazzi con cui vai a letto, fingi che io e te siamo soltanto amiche e io sono davvero davvero stufa di giocare con te!"

"Brittany, tu non hai idea …"

"No, io non ho idea di niente. Mi dispiace di essere così stupida!" Santana aprì la bocca per replicare quando l'automobile emise uno scoppio sordo. Del fumo nero cominciò ad uscire dal cofano. Lentamente ma inesorabilmente la macchina rallentò fino a fermarsi sul ciglio della strada.


	8. Capitolo 8

**Nota del BFD: giulsigelso è stata sostituita in corso d'opera dalla brava e volenterosa Beatrice, quindi da questo capitolo in avanti di traduzione e beta-reading si occuperanno the old phib e Beatrice! Buona lettura!**

* * *

**Capitolo 8**

* * *

_Cape Cod, 5 anni prima parte III_

La mattina seguente i cinque erano nuovamente seduti a tavola. Per la prima volta Santana si svegliò senza piangere. Katie e Trisha servirono il caffé a tutti. Santana afferrò la sua tazza e bevve il liquido caldo, assaporandone il sapore amaro. Per un lungo momento, nessuno parlò, poi Il silenzio fu rotto dal padre di Santana, che si schiarì la voce prima di parlare.

"Saremmo felici di pagarvi tutto quanto." Santana impiegò qualche secondo per processare l'informazione mentre Katie, Trisha e persino la madre di Santana spalancarono gli occhi per la sorpresa.

"Cosa?" sussurrò Santana. Lui si passò la mano sul mento barbuto. I suoi occhi erano stanchi, probabilmente era rimasto sveglio tutta la notte a riflettere sulla decisione.

"Pagheremo lezioni, libri, camera e alloggio, qualsiasi spesa riteniate necessaria. E vi dovremo sempre più di quanto potremo mai pagare. Non ho parole per descrivere quanto siamo in debito con voi per tutto questo. E mija, mi aspetto che tu ci chiami almeno una volta a settimana." Santana restò immobile. Una piccola parte di lei era quasi imbarazzata dalla situazione.

"E' sicuro?" chiese Katie.

"La decisione spetta a Santana." rispose il padre.

Tutti si girarono verso di lei, che deglutì e annuì con espressione solenne.

E così fu. Santana si trasferì da Katie e Trisha. I suoi genitori partirono la mattina presto e non passarono più di un paio di giorni perchè alcuni scatoloni con gli effetti personali di Santana arrivassero a casa. Santana si rese subito il più utile possibile, occupandosi delle faccende domestiche appena aveva un secondo libero. Trisha e Katie non avevano mai tempo di dedicarcisi e avevano assunto una domestica che dal momento in cui Santana si trasferì non risultò più necessaria.

Straordinariamente non ci fu nessun momento di imbarazzo iniziale in casa. Trisha era ancora leggermente infastidita dalla presenza di Santana, ma si sforzò di accoglierla al meglio. Katie invece la accettò immediatamentenella loro routine. La invitava a cucinare con lei, a guardarela tv assieme a loro e persino ad alcune delle feste che tenevano per gli amici. Santana partecipava educatamente ad ogni attività che le proponevano e alla fine scoprì di gradire davvero la loro compagnia.

Una sera Katie bussò alla sua porta proprio quando Santana era pronta per mettersi a dormire. La donna si sedette sul letto, la sua mano stringeva delicatamente qualcosa.

"Ho trovato queste mentre stavo sviluppando alcune vecchie pellicole." disse Katie. Santana non voleva fare commenti su quanto fosse all'antica sviluppare dellepellicole ma, a giudicare dalle foto sui muri, sembrava che per lei fosse un prezioso hobby.

"Davvero? Cosa sono?" Santana si sedette di fianco a lei, cercando di dare un'occhiata. Katie allontanò la mano.

"Stavo aspettando il momento in cui tu fossi stata pronta, ma non sono sicura che tu lo sia." rispose Katie e Santana capì subito che era qualcosa che aveva a che fare con Brittany, così prese un lungo respiro, preparandosi per qualsiasi cosa la fotografia mostrasse.

"Starò bene." la rassicurò Santana. Istintivamente toccò l'anello d'argento che aveva al dito, quasi per confortarsi e cercò di farsi forza.

La fotografia le ritraeva mentre dormivano, una abbracciata all'altra, momento che Santana ricordava perfettamente.

"L'ho scattata perché ho pensato che foste tenerissime. Mi dispiace se-" Santana la interruppe e le strappò di mano la fotografia.

"No." la rassicurò. "No, è tutto okay." Le due poi contemplarono la foto per un breve momento prima che Santana sentisse la gola stringersi di nuovo.

"Ehm...Katie..." sussurrò. "Ho bisogno di un momento."

"Ma certo." Katie si alzò e uscì verso corridoio, chiudendo delicatamente la porta. Santana pianse silenziosamente, cercando di asciugare le lacrime prima che le sfuggissero sulle guance, ma poco dopo non riuscì più a trattenersi. Strinse la fotografia contro il petto, lasciandosi sopraffare dai singhiozzi.

Non fu particolarmente difficile ambientarsi nella nuova scuola. Era così grande rispetto al McKinley che tutti davano per scontato che lei fosse sempre stata una studentessa di quella scuola. Le uniche persone a sapere che non lo era erano gli studenti delle sue classi, ai quali fu presentata come una trasferita all'ultimo minuto. Santana trovò piuttosto piacevole essere ignorata, cosa che avrebbe odiato se fosse stata al McKinley. Lì invece, si concentrava soltanto sul passare i test, superare la giornata e non le importava se la gente la notava o meno. Pensò, con un leggero sorriso divertito, che se qualcuno di Lima l'avesse vista ora, avrebbe pensato che si fosse sottoposta ad una lobotomia.

Per quanto cercasse di essere tranquilla e rimanere in disparte, alcuni studenti naturalmente tentarono di fare amicizia con "quella strana ma sexy". Le ragazze popolari cercavano di convincerla ad unirsi alle loro attività e molti ragazzi tentavano di attaccare conversazione con lei per farle ulteriori proposte. Lei si limitava ad ignorare le avance e rifiutava di unirsi a qualsiasi club. Non passò molto tempo prima che le persone iniziassero a spettegolare su di lei. I pettegolezzi spaziavano da "programma protezione testimoni" a "è scappata dal suo fidanzato" fino ad una versione particolarmente bizzarra riguardante un figlio illegittimo che lei stava cercando di nascondere da un boss della mafia perché il figlio non era suo. In generale Santana ci passava abilmente sopra, rifiutando ogni genere di commento quando gli studenti più coraggiosi le chiedevano conto delle voci di corriodio.

Un club poi attirò la sua attenzione . Era il glee della scuola e quando Santana si ritrovò senza accorgersene a leggere l'elenco degli iscritti, provò ad immaginare i visi dei membri della squadra, quindi, senza sapere esattamente come fosse successo, si ritrovò nella grande stanza del coro dopo che le prove erano terminate e si guardò intorno. La prima cosa che notò furono i trofei posti in una teca di vetro nella zona sinistra dell'aula. Anche il pianoforte era più grande e sembrava molto più costoso.

"Mmm, probabilmente hanno un budget migliore." riflettè Santana quando vide gli oggetti scenici e i costumi appesi in un angolo. Gettò uno sguardo agli spartiti. Brividi freddi cominciarono a percorrerle la schiena non appena li lesse e così distrattamente suonò alcune note sulla tastiera per cercare la chiave giusta. Poi si schiarì la voce e cantò, lasciando che i ricordi scorressero dentro di lei.

_*"The lonesome Texas sun was setting slow_

_And in the rear view mirror, I watched it go_

_I can still see wind in her golden hair_

_I close my eyes for a moment, and I'm still there."_

Santana era in macchina con Brittany. Stavano ridendo e i capelli di Brittany continuavano a svolazzarle sul viso, si esibiva nelle espressioni più bizzarre quando le finivano sulle labbra e Santana si avvicinava al suo volto con le dita per scostarglieli gentilmente. Brittany e afferrava la mano e le baciava le punte delle dita. Santana non riusciva a smettere di sorridere.

_"The bluest eyes in Texas_

_Are haunting me tonight_

_Like the stars fill the midnight sky_

_Her memory fills my mind_

_Where did I go wrong? Did I wait too long?_

_Or can I make things right?_

_The bluest eyes in Texas,_

_Are haunting me tonight"_

Erano stese l'una affianco all'altra sul tettuccio dell'auto a guardare le stelle nel cielo deserto. Erano in Nevada, a più o meno un giorno di viaggio dalla loro destinazione. Brittany tracciava disegni nelle stelle che Santana non riusciva a vedere. Quando glielo chiedeva, Brittany le prendeva la mano, indicandole e mostrandole una medusa o una foglia di lattuga. Santana la canzonava dicendole che era pazza e lei si accigliava, guardava il cielo e si lasciava sfuggire un sorriso, le prendeva di nuovo la mano e tracciava una nuova figura. Santana osservava attenta le stelle brillare dentro ai suoi occhi.

_Another town, another hotel room._

_Another dream that ended way too soon._

_Left me lonely, prayin' for the dawn._

_Searching for the strength to carry on."_

Adesso stavano litigando e Santana stava prendendo a pugni la porta della stanza del motel. Brittany stava piangendo dall'altro lato e Santana le stava urlando di uscire. Brittany usciva dal bagno e Santana poteva vedere con gli occhi il suo cuore spezzarsi piano.

_The bluest eyes in Texas_

_Are haunting me tonight_

_Like the stars fill the midnight sky_

_Her memory fills my mind_

_Where did I go wrong? Did I wait too long?_

_Or can I make things right?_

_The bluest eyes in Texas,_

_Are haunting me tonight._

Santana aprì gli occhi e interruppe di colpo la canzone. Si rese conto che la sua voce stava tremando, perciò si fermò. Si asciugò velocemente le lacrime e ripose gli spartiti, poi si voltò di scatto quando sentì qualcuno applaudire.

"E' stato formidabile." Un uomo, probabilmente sulla sessantina, si incamminò verso di lei. Santana alzò le spalle, cercando di mascherare le sue emozioni.

"Scusi, non dovrei essere qui." Lui scosse la testa.

"Questa stanza è aperta per chiunque voglia provare. Tu sei Santana, giusto? Sei la studentessa nella mia classe di chimica che si è trasferita. Sembra che tu abbia un po' di esperienza con il canto comunque." Notò.

"Ho cantato un po' nel mio vecchio liceo." ammise Santana. "Ma è stato una vita fa."

"Beh, potresti davvero servirci. Non sentivo una voce come la tua da molto tempo." ripose l' uomo. Aveva un viso gentile con due tonde guance rosse come quelle di Babbo Natale. Il suo portamento era posato e aveva un'aria vissuta a differenza del signor Schuester, che stava ancora cercando di capire cosa fare da grande.

"Ci penserò su." borbottò Santana, afferrando i suoi libri.

"Per favore, fallo sul serio. Ci incontriamo i giovedì dopo scuola, ogni settimana. Desidereremmo tanto averti con noi." Santana sorrise flebilmente prima di lasciare la stanza.

Quando arrivó il giovedì seguente, si unì a loro. Rimase sorpresa da quante persone ci fossero in quel glee club: Santana era la 25esima. Ognuno di loro la accolse calorosamente, seppur con qualche velato timore da parte di chi aveva paura di vedersi sfilare il ruolo di leader femminile. Il glee club divenne ben presto parte della routine di Santana che si rese conto di pensare sempre meno spesso all'Ohio e a Lima. Persino un vago ricordo della sua vecchia arroganza cominciò a tornare a galla quando rubò un assolo alla loro diva, Courtney. Fu così che si esibì alle regionali, non potendo che far sfigurare le ballad degli altri gruppi. Quando alzarono al cielo la coppa, Santana vide Katie e Trisha sorridere tra gli spettatori e sentì una piccola fitta di felicità.

A volte il passato fa fatica a lasciar andare chi abbiamo amato quando lo si tiene troppo stretto. Il signor Andrews, il direttore del glee club, il giorno dopo la competizione portò al glee la lista di avversari con cui dovevano scontrarsi alle Nazionali. Il cuore di Santana sprofondò come un'ancora quando declamò il terzo partecipante.

"William McKinley High School da Lima, Ohio."

"Pff, senza dubbio ridurremo quei contadinelli in briciole!" li sbeffeggiò un ragazzo. Santana alzò di scatto la testa.

"Non sottovalutarli. Hanno molto...cuore." mormorò in un sussurro.

"Che sai di loro?" chiese Courtney.

"Niente che tu non abbia già sentito, credo. Sono un mucchio di disadattati con una grande coppia di leader e un sacco di talento naturale." rispose. Ma nessuno dei membri era particolarmente preoccupato per una scuola sconosciuta che stava nel bel mezzo del nulla.

Dopo le prove, si rivolse al Signor Andrews (con una cosa da dire).

"Non posso andare alle Nazionali" disse tutto d'un fiato. L'uomo rimase immobile un secondo prima di sedersi sullo sgabello del pianoforte.

"E' una tua scelta, Santana. Posso sempre dare la parte a Courtney." rispose.

"Non mi vuole chiedere il perché?" chiese Santana, confusa.

"Sono vecchio ma non sono cieco. Ho visto come hai cambiato espressione e posso ancora sentire il peso che avevi in gola quando parlavi del McKinley." le spiegò l'uomo. "So che ti sei trasferita e la maggior parte delle persone non avrebbe mai neanche sentito parlare di quella scuola, quindi c'è una sola ed unica ragione."

"Non ci posso andare. Non posso vederli di nuovo." replicò invece Santana.

"Non ti biasimerò per questo. Hai chiaramente delle ottime ragioni per non volerci andare e non proverò di certo a forzarti. Voglio solo dire che ora tu sei uno dei nostri migliori cantanti e avremmo molte più possibilità di vincere se tu ci fossi."

"Lo so, ma non ce la posso fare."

"Lo sai che ci esibiremo con delle maschere, vero?" aggiunse lui.

"E da quando?" chiese Santana sorpresa.

"Da adesso." il Signor Andrew le lanciò un sorriso rassicurante. "Nessuno ti riconoscerà." Santana sapeva che se ne sarebbe pentita ma annuì.

"Okay."

Santana cantò per gran parte del tempo sullo sfondo. Courtney era felicissima di essersi riappropriata di tutti gli assoli e Santana era sollevata dal fatto di indossare una maschera. Non poté che sentire il sangue gelarsi quando individuò i suoi ex compagni seduti nelle file posteriori e usò tutta la forza che aveva per non scappare dal palco. Erano troppo lontanti, cercò di convincersi, non potevano vedere. Non potevano sapere.

Ma sentire la sua voce era tutta un'altra cosa. Rachel Berry aveva un orecchio perfetto e poteva riconoscere la voce di qualcuno in mezzo ad una folla con incredibile facilità. Perciò nel momento in cui Santana iniziò a cantare, anche se la sua voce era mescolata a quella degli altri, Rachel la notò.

"Signor Schue." Rachel tirò la sua manica con urgenza.

"Si, Rachel?" rispose.

"Signor Schue." ripeté abbastanza piano da non poter essere sentita da nessun altro. "Quella è _Santana,_" Il cuore del signor Schuester si fermò per un momento. Con lo sguardo rimbalzò da Rachel alla ragazza che stava fissando.

"Cosa?" sibilò.

"E' lei. Sappiamo entrambi che riesco a riconoscere le voci, o l'assenza di esse, è il mio lavoro. E le sto dicendo che quella ragazza lassù è Santana." William Schuester trattenne il respiro e pensò a lungo e intensamente a cosa fare.

"Dobbiamo prepararci per il nostro turno." gli ricordò Rachel. "Ma, Signor Schue, deve parlare con lei." Quindi tutti si alzarono e si diressero verso il camerino. Il signor Schuester aspettò che l'esibizione terminasse prima di incamminarsi velocemente verso lo spogliatoio.

Santana si era appena sfilata la maschera quando il Signor Schuester la individuò. I due si fissarono per quella che sembrò un'eternità. Santana sentì il respiro farsi affannoso. La sua bocca si spalancò quasi vivesse di vita propria e non riuscì a muovere un solo muscolo. Poi, veloce come successe, tutti i suoi sensi si risvegliarono, così raccolse le sue cose e fuggì.

"Santana!" Il Signor Schuester la inseguì ma una mano forte lo afferò e non lo lasciò andare.

Il Signor Andrews lo tirò indietro.

"Lasciami andare, è una dei miei alunni!" si lamentò il Signor Schuester. Il Signor Andrews si limitò a rispondere con uno sguardo calmo ma fermo.

"No, non lo è. Nel mio glee club non c'è nessuna Santana e, ti prego, abbia pazienza, non dovresti essere in questo camerino. Credo che il tuo sia la porta dopo."

"Io la conosco! Lei è una dei miei..."

"Nel mio glee non c'è nessuna Santana." ripetè il Signor Andrews con più convinzione. "Ora, vuoi davvero spaventare una ragazza che non ha nulla a che fare con la tua scuola? Vuoi davvero coinvolgerla in tutto questo?" I due si fissarono per un lungo momento prima che il Signore Schuester cedesse.

"Mi dispiace, pensavo solo..."

"Tranquillo, a tutti capita di sbagliare." I due si scambiarono uno sguardo d'intesa e il Signor Schuester capì che era meglio restare calmi. Quando Rachel gli chiese cos'avesse scoperto, rispose semplicemente che si erano sbagliati.

Santana non rimase per sapere chi aveva vinto. Se ne andò il prima possibile perciò scoprì soltanto il giorno seguente che le New Directions avevano vinto il titolo nazionale mentre la sua nuova scuola era arrivata seconda. Il risultato non fu deludente, tutti sembrarono genuinamente entusiasti del piazzamento. Santana tentò di partecipare ai festeggiamenti ma rivedere i suoi vecchi amici aveva fatto scontrare passato e presente e fu solo allora che si rese conto di quanto in tutto questo quel tempo avesse lentamente ma ineluttabilmente iniziato a dimenticare cosa fosse successo.

Quella notte selezionò tutte le fotografie di Brittany che aveva nella memoria del computer, le stampò e appese sui muri della sua stanza. Si prese del tempo per osservare con attenzione ognuna di esse e si costrinse a ricordare.

"Che testa di cazzo, che maledetta testa di cazzo!" Urlò prendendo a pugni il muro. "Come hai potuto _dimenticare_?"

"Santana, và tutto bene?" Trisha entrò quasi correndo in camera, ma poi si fermò di colpo notando tutte le fotografie sparpagliate sul copriletto. Santana la guardò con due occhioni rossi e gonfi e Trisha si ritrovò a percorrere quasi in un balzo quei due passi che la separavano da Santana e ad abbracciarla stretta.

"Come ho potuto dimenticare?" pianse Santana. "Ho portato questo anello ogni fottuto giorno per ricordare ma ho dimenticato lo stesso..."

"Stai andando avanti, Santana." rispose Trisha.

"Non voglio andare avanti. Non voglio dimenticare."

"Non puoi continuare ad incolparti per questo. Non puoi continuare a farlo. Devi lasciarti guarire."

"Non posso. Non posso dimenticare. Io non la dimenticherò." Santana sepellì il suo viso nelle braccia di Trisha. " Non mi perdonerei mai se lo facessi."

Dopo quel giorno Santana lasciò il glee club. Katie e Trisha notarono con dispiacere che tutti i progressi che aveva fatto andarono persi. Era di nuovo la ragazza dal cuore spezzato che si era presentata da loro a febbraio. Rimase in quello stato per le ultime due settimane di scuola. Anche se si stava diplomando, non aveva alcun piano per il futuro. Disse a Katie e Trisha che stava pensando di prendersi un anno di pausa prima di andare al college e le due non poterono che mostrarsi d'accordo. Il giorno del diploma arrivò velocemente e Santana prese il suo. Una settimana dopo annunciò a Katie e Trisha che stava per tornare in Ohio. Non aveva più ragioni per restare a Cape Cod e non voleva essere più un peso per le loro. Nonostante le loro proteste, Santana aveva già preparato tutto e informato i suoi del suo ritorno.

Il giorno dopo spedì a casa le sue cose e pianificò di partire poco dopo. Katie e Trisha si scoprirono a provare una gran paura il giorno che Santana partì. Era diventata parte integrante delle loro vite e feriva entrambe vedere che se ne andava nello stesso stato in cui era arrivata. La notte prima che se ne andasse, Trisha le fece visita.

"Vieni." mormorò Santana quando la donna bussò. Trisha si sedette e la guardò riporre i suoi vestiti.

"Sai, non mi sei mai piaciuta molto." Iniziò Trisha. Santana sorrise.

"Mi ricordo ancora le occhiatacce che mi hai lanciato quando ci siamo conosciute."

"Eri così vicina a Brittany che avresti potuto ferirla." spiegò Trisha. "E sono piuttosto sicura che tu l'abbia fatto. Ma ho dovuto accettare che l'amavi."

"La_ amo."_ la corresse Santana. Trisha sospirò.

"Devi andare avanti, Santana. Sono passati più di 6 mesi da quando è morta." Santana sussultò quando sentì quell'ultima parola. "Non ti stai permettendo di guarire. E' come se ogni volta che sorridessi, dovessi farti male il doppio. Ti stai punendo."

"Forse." rispose Santana.

"Lo stai facendo. Fa male, San, lo so. Ma, Dio, stai sbagliando tutto se pensi che costringerti a piangere ogni notte sistemerà le cose."

"Devo arrivarci per conto mio." ribattè Santana. "Devo solo trovare la risposta giusta per me."

"E qual è la domanda?" Santana volse il suo sguardo a Trisha.

"Perché e come posso vivere senza di lei." Trisha sbiancò.

"E che succede se non trovi la risposta?" chiese cautamente. Santana si limitò a sorridere tristemente e continuò ad impacchettare.

Si salutarono la mattina seguente. Katie e Trisha abbracciarono Santana in contemporanea e Trisha era più che triste di vederla andare via. Katie ricordò a Santana che sarebbe potuta tornare ogni volta che voleva e stare con loro per quanto ne avesse bisogno. Prima che potessero fermarla, Santana se ne stava andando di nuovo dalle loro vite.

Santana disse ai suoi genitori che sarebbe tornata per il pomeriggio ma era sera e Santana ancora non si vedeva. Era stata terribilmente attratta dal parcheggio di un motel malandato e se ne era rimasta lì fuori per un po'. Aveva osservato l'esterno dell'edificio consunto e scadente, ricordandosi solo dopo qualche tempo che era stata la loro ultima tappa in quello stesso viaggio di ritorno. Quando lasciò che i ricordi facessero il loro corso, salì in macchina e iniziò a guidare verso sud, in direzione opposta rispetto all'Ohio. Le strade asfaltate furono presto sostituite da percorsi sterrati e Santana continuò a guidare quasi posseduta da una forza sconosciuta. Presto raggiunse la sua destinazione, una vecchia fattoria non molto lontana dal motel. Era la struttura più vicina nei dintorni dato che gran parte della zona era occupata da campi. Si sentì leggermente in ansia quando uscì dall'auto e si avvicinò alla porta. Sentì un paio di cani abbaiare da dentro quando fu più vicina. Era troppo tardi per tornare indietro ormai. Suonò il campanello mentre cuore le batteva forte contro il petto. Fu questione di un secondo, meno di quanto ci sarebbe voluto di solito, perché i cani avevano già avvertito i proprietari della casa della sua presenza. La porta si aprì e un uomo calvo di mezz'età in tuta e maglietta bianca apparve sull'uscio.

"Posso aiutarti?" chiese, squadrando la ragazza.

"Ciao, non so se ti ricordi di me. Mi chiamo Santana Lopez, mi hai aiutato l'estate scorsa.

* * *

_The Bluest Eyes In Texas_

_Il sole solitario del Texas stava tramontando_  
_E lo vedevo svanire nello specchietto retrovisore._  
_Posso ancora ricordare il vento nei suoi capelli dorati,_  
_Chiudo i miei occhi per un istante,_  
_Sono ancora lì._

_Gli occhi più blu del Texas_  
_Mi stanno stregando stanotte,_  
_Come le stelle che popolano il cielo di mezzanotte_  
_Il suo ricordo riempie i miei pensieri._  
_Dove ho sbagliato?_  
_Ho aspettato troppo?_  
_O posso farcela?_  
_Gli occhi più blu del Texas mi stanno stregando stanotte._

_Un'altra città, un'altra stanza d'albergo,_  
_Un altro sogno che è finito troppo presto,_  
_Mi ha lasciata sola ad aspettare l'alba_  
_Cercando la forza di andare avanti._

_Gli occhi più blu del Texas_  
_mi stanno stregando stanotte,_  
_Come le stelle che popolano il cielo di mezzanotte_  
_Il suo ricordo riempie i miei pensieri._  
_Dove ho sbagliato?_  
_Ho aspettato troppo?_  
_O posso farcela?_  
_Gli occhi più blu del Texas mi stanno stregando stanotte._


	9. Capitolo 9

**Capitolo 9**

* * *

_Upstate New York, estate di cinque anni prima_

"Dannazione!" urlò Santana uscendo dall'auto. Aprì con forza il cofano e si sporse verso il motore. "Pezzo di rottame!" Colpì la ruota con rabbia, provando intanto a scostare il fumo. Brittany rimase in auto a braccia conserte.

"Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo!" Santana non era neanche sicura di cosa stesse cercando tra tutti quei cavi e pezzi di metallo. Niente andava a fuoco ma c'era un orribile odore di gas. Brittany la guardava mentre armeggiava con il suo cellulare.

"Sul serio? Sul serio, mi stai prendendo in giro. La mia batteria è morta." Lanciò il telefono in macchina. "B, fammi usare il tuo."

"E' andato anche il mio." Rispose freddamente Brittany. Santana emise un gemito e si accasciò contro l'auto.

"Stupida.." mormorò. Brittany scese dal sedile e diede un'occhiata ai pezzi.

"Sembra che uno dei cavi sia saltato e forse anche il tuo tubo carburante." spiegò Brittany. Santana la guardò sopresa.

"E questa da dov'è uscita?"

"Quando io e Kurt uscivamo insieme, ci metteva un'eternità a truccarsi, così suo padre mi ha mostrato come riparare le auto nel frattempo." rispose Brittany. Santana emise una piccola risata al pensiero.

"Tu e Kurt non uscivate insieme." sghignazzò.

"Si invece. Non ricordi?" insisté Brittany.

"B, eri la copertura di Kurt. Lo sai che uscivate solo per finta, vero?"

"Beh, perlomeno lui usciva con me per finta invece che non uscire con me per nulla." Rispose secca Brittany. Santana sussultò e rimase immobile. Brittany iniziò a camminare lungo la strada da dov'erano arrivate.

"B, dove stai andando?" domandò Santana.

"A quel motel che abbiamo visto prima."

"B, ma è almeno a 10 miglia da qui!" Brittany la ignorò con classe e continuò a camminare. Santana si infilò le mani in tasca e si rassegnò a seguirla in silenzio. Raggiunsero il motel più o meno attorno alle 10. Era poco più che un'orribile baracca. L'insegna al neon era fulminata per metà, la pittura delle mura esterne era scrostata in più punti e i condizionatori esterni sferragliavano rumorosamente. Santana ebbe chiaro dal primo secondo che non sarebbe stato per niente sicuro dormire lì.

"B, sono più che certa che ci prenderemo qualche orrenda malattia lì dentro." Ammonì Brittany, ma lei era già entrata. Santana la seguì.

"Salve." Mormorò Brittany al ragazzo dietro il bancone della reception. Poi gli lanciò uno dei suoi sorrisi. "Avete una camera libera?" Lui non doveva avere più di 16 anni e a giudicare dalla gravità dell'acne che gli ricopriva il viso era ancora alle prese con la pubertà. Imbambolato si limitò a fissare la bellissima ragazza che gli stava di fronte.

"Ehm… Certo." Replicò con aria confusa riuscendo a spostare lo sguardo dal seno di Brittany alla sua faccia. Santana combatté il desiderio di prenderlo a pugni.

"Allora, ti sbrighi? Letti separati, grazie." Così Brittany non avrebbe quantomeno insistito sul prendere due camere diverse, ma di sicuro non avrebbero dormito insieme.

"Sai se c'è un meccanico da queste parti?" Domandò Brittany. Il ragazzo riflettè qualche secondo.

"Beh, ce n'è uno, ma è a un'ora da qui. Avete l'auto in panne?"

"Già, più o meno a 10 miglia da qui." Tagliò corto Santana. Il ragazzo si soffermò di nuovo a pensare.

"Beh, se volete posso chiamare mio zio. Abita a mezz'ora da qui e se ne intende abbastanza di auto. Forse posso farlo arrivare già per domani mattina se vi và." Brittany gli sorrise di nuovo e lui si colorò immediatamente di un rosso piuttosto acceso.

"Grazie! Sei un tesoro." Gli disse poi. Il ragazzo interpretò la frase di Brittany come un invito ad andare oltre così trovò persino il coraggio di chiederle il numero, anche se nella realtà dei fatti il suo cellulare era morto. Brittany glielo scrisse e Santana gli lanciò un'occhiataccia. Lui le sorrise nervosamente e porse loro le chiavi della loro camera. Fu Brittany però ad afferrare prima la sua dal bancone e dirigersi rapidamente su per le scale.

"Telefono." Gli disse brusca Santana e lui si affrettò ad allungarle il telefono sul bancone così che lei potesse raggiungerlo. Chiamò i suoi per avvertirli di quanto era successo. Loro si offrirono di andarle a prendere, ma Santana li rassicurò sul fatto che stessero bene e che l'auto sarebbe stata riparata entro la mattina dopo. Nonostante sembrassero un po' scettici si fidavano di Santana e dopo un altro paio di rassicurazioni su posizione del motel e stima approssimativa del tempo che avrebbero impiegato per arrivare a casa il giorno successivo, Santana attaccò. Il ragazzo rimise a posto il telefono e Santana gli si avvicinò con aria minacciosa.

"Se ci tieni alla pelle e ti piacerebbe vedere cosa c'è dopo la pubertà stalle lontano, mi hai capito?" Sibilò. Lui deglutì a fatica distinguendo chiaramente la promessa di morte che lei cercava di trasmettergli con lo sguardo e annuì. Santana agguantò la sua chiave e salì al secondo piano. La camera si trovava nell'angolo in fondo e non appena Santana ci mise piede rimase piacevolmente stupita da quanto fosse linda. Anche se l'esterno dell'edificio era un vero disastro, in fondo l'interno era passabile. Brittany era in bagno così Santana si lasciò cadere sul letto. In men che non si dica passò un'ora prima che cominciasse a domandarsi cosa diavolo facesse in bagno per così tanto tempo. L'acqua della doccia era chiusa e non si sentiva il minimo rumore. Così si alzò in piedi e bussò alla porta.

"B? Tutto okay?" Udì una specie di fruscio provenire dal bagno, segno che, se non altro, non era morta. "B, sei lì dentro da un'ora."

"Và via." Ribatté Brittany con la voce rotta. Santana sentì il suo cuore affogare. Conosceva Brittany come le sue tasche e sapeva benissimo che stava piangendo.

"B, per piacere, vieni fuori."

"No."

"Ti prego. Possiamo parlarne?"

"No." Santana sospirò e scivolò con la schiena contro la porta.

"B, sai cosa provo per te. Sei la mia migliore amica." Silenzio. "Voglio dire, siamo giovani, non sappiamo cosa vogliamo." Santana udì Brittany mormorare qualcosa, ma le parse che stesse soffocando le parole in un asciugamano.

"Cosa?" Domandò.

"Ho detto che io voglio te!" Gridò Brittany.

"B, non si può."

"Perché no? Kurt ha il suo stupido fidanzato."

"Perché il suo fidanzato può prendere a pugni chiunque voglia ferirlo. Siamo ragazze, B. Non possiamo difenderci. I ragazzi ci vedrebbero sempre come una stupida 'sfida'. Non voglio che ti succeda niente di brutto."

"Sei proprio stupida." Rispose Brittany e lo borbottò di nuovo nell'asciugamano. Santana iniziò a sentire il petto bruciare. Odiava sapere che Brittany stava piangendo. Non voleva fosse possibile che le lacrime offuscassero i suoi allegri occhi blu che avrebbero dovuto soltanto brillare di gioia. Santana nascose la faccia fra le ginocchia.

A un certo punto lungo il loro percorso si era innamorata di lei. Probabilmente era successo ancora prima che Brittany realizzasse come fosse possibile amare qualcuno dello stesso sesso. Santana inspirò tutta l'aria che riuscì a raggiungere. Tutto ciò che aveva fatto negli anni precedenti era negarlo e si era detestata ogni singolo attimo. Il fatto è che voleva che Brittany fosse al sicuro. Ma adesso aveva troppa paura di perderla per sempre.

"Ti amo." Sussurrò Santana. "Ma non voglio che ti succeda qualcosa di brutto." La porta di colpò si spalancò e Santana si ritrovò lunga distesa sul pavimento del bagno.

"Cos'hai detto?" Le domandò Brittany mentre lei cercava di ricomporsi.

"Niente." E subito, con una forza e una rabbia che spaventarono Santana, Brittany la sbatté contro il muro dietro le sue spalle.

"Dillo." Sibilò. Santana ebbe paura di Brittany per la prima volta nella sua vita. Era sempre così calma e dolce. La persona che la stava spingendo contro la ruvida carta da parati era qualcuno che covava una profonda collera dentro di sé.

"B, lasciami andare." La pregò Santana.

"Dillo." Ripeté Brittany. Santana si morse il labbro e chiuse gli occhi per non vederla mentre le affondava le unghie nella pelle della spalla imprimendole dei segni lividi persino attraverso la stoffa della sua maglia.

"Non ce la faccio, B."

"L'hai appena detto! Perché non puoi farlo di nuovo?" Le domandò scuotendola per le spalle.

"Basta!" Santana afferrò le braccia di Brittany. "Ti devi calmare adesso." Brittany tentò di liberarsi dalla stretta, ma Santana non accennò a lasciarla andare.

"Lasciami." I ruoli si erano ribaltati. Santana dovette impegnarsi per non mollare la presa mentre lei si dimenava. Si voltò su se stessa finché non inciamparono sul letto cadendo sul materasso. Santana capitolò sopra Brittany che lanciò un piccolo urlo. Credendo di averle fatto male balzò subito in piedi.

"Stai bene?" Domandò, ma mentre tentava di alzarsi dal letto si rese conto che Brittany la stava tirando verso di sé finché non affondò il viso nel petto di Santana e fu solo allora che realizzò che i suoi che emetteva erano semplici singhiozzi.

"Non è giusto." Piangeva Brittany. Santana rotolò di lato e rimase lì accanto a lei finché il suo respiro non divenne più ampio, segno che si era addormentata. Quando tentò di alzarsi di nuovo scoprì che Brittany si era addormentata stringendola per la maglietta. Santana si accorse di alcune lacrime ancora impigliate fra le ciglia di Brittany, così si piegò per cancellare per sempre con un paio di baci. Ma non appena le sue labbra furono a pochi millimetri dalle palpebre di Brittany si bloccò. Che diavolo stava facendo?

_La devo smettere. Finirò per fare del male ad entrambe. _Allontanò il viso e si accontentò di appoggiarsi con la fronte contro quella di Brittany. Il sonno la sopraffece non appena riuscì a chiudere gli occhi.

La mattina Santana si svegliò in tempo per accorgersi di Brittany stretta forte a lei. Per un secondo si scordò della lite della sera prima. Poi però se ne ricordò e si limitò a scrutarla con aria triste.

"Mi dispiace, B." Bisbigliò. Qualcuno poi bussò alla porta e Santana si alzò per andare ad aprire. Stavolta riuscì facilmente a scivolar via dalla stretta leggera di Brittany. Non appena girò il pomello si imbatté in un uomo alto, grosso e pelato.

"Avete avuto problemi con l'auto?" Grugnì più che domandare.

"Sì, sarebbe lei che può metterla a posto?" Chiese Santana.

"Vediamo che si può fare." Fu tutto ciò che disse. Santana annuì e lanciò un'occhiata a Brittany. La confusione l'aveva svegliata e si era appena issata a sedere con i capelli ancora davanti agli occhi.

"B?" La chiamò Santana. Brittany si alzò in piedi, senza rispondere ed evitando ogni contatto visivo camminò in silenzio oltre loro. I due la seguirono. Brittany lasciò la sua chiave alla reception.

"Porterete l'auto alla fattoria?" Domandò il ragazzo. Suo zio si limitò ad annuire. "Okay, zio Bruce, potrei fermarmi di più stanotte." Lanciò un'occhiata a Brittany e Santana lo fulminò con lo sguardo. Se solo avesse potuto trovarsi da sola con lui in un vicolo con una mazza da baseball…

L'uomo le condusse fino ad un pick-up e Santana si sistemò sul posto del passeggero mentre Brittany si issava sulla parte posteriore fra le balle di fieno. Guidarono fino alla loro auto e una volta arrivati a destinazione l'uomo diede un'occhiata al motore per individuare il problema. Poi si distese per terra e sparì sotto la macchina.

"Come pensavo, và sostituito il tubo carburante." Disse, "Dovreo averne uno di scorta giù alla fattoria."

"Possiamo pagarla." Ribatté in fretta Santana. Lui grugnì soltanto e cominciò ad agganciare l'auto al suo pick-up.

La fattoria si trovava più o meno a 30 minuti da lì e nessuno aveva voglia di aprir bocca. Gli unici suoni che accompagnavano il viaggio erano la radio e il rombo del motore. Appena arrivarono a destinazione Bruce scese dall'auto. La casa era piuttosto grande nonostante sembrasse minuscola dispersa nell'infinita campagna vuota che la circondava. Una donna decisamente incinta era inginocchiata sulla terra di fronte all'entrata mentre strappava le erbacce da alcune fioriere. Non appena il pick-up parcheggiò si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò al veicolo.

"Bentornato!" Canticchiò non appena vide suo marito. "E voi due dovete essere le due ragazze di cui parlava Colby." Santana allungò la mano verso di lei che la strinse scuotendola con vigore.

"Io sono Santana, grazie davvero per il vostro aiuto." Brittany si avvicinò a sua volta.

"Brittany." La donna sorrise.

"Beh, io sono Janice e voi siete le benvenute qui." Le rassicurò. "Avete già fatto colazione?" Loro scossero la testa in risposta, così la donna entrò in casa.

"Venite, coraggio. Max deve ancora finire di mangiare, potete unirvi a lui." Le due si incamminarono dietro di lei e quella che sembrava una cagna egualmente incinta saltellò subito verso di loro per salutarle. Abbaiò persino con entusiasmo.

"Zitto, Descala." L'interruppe secca la donna. Un ragazzino poi sfrecciò accanto a loro sparendo nel salotto alla loro destra. Non poteva avere più di 5 anni.

"Hai finito?" Domandò Janice. Il ragazzino annuì e si sedette davanti alla televisione per guardare i cartoni. Sul tavolo della cucina c'erano ancora alcuni pancake fumanti. Janice li sistemò su di due piatti e loro vi ci si tuffarono con espressione affamata.

"Dov'eravate dirette di bello prima che l'auto vi desse il buon servito?"

"A casa." Risposero all'unisono. Santana continuò. "Beh, viviamo a Lima, in Ohio."

"È un bel po' di strada." Puntualizzò Janice. "Sentite, Bruce è un po' impegnato oggi. Se non riuscirà ad aggiustare la macchina in un tempo ragionevole insisto che restiate qui stanotte. Non voglio che nessuna di voi due guidi di notte e rischi di addormentarsi al volante."

"Oh, no, no, no, non possiamo restare." Si affrettò Santana. "Vi stiamo già dando un sacco di dissturbo." Janice le lanciò uno sguardo severo che a Santana ricordò immediatamente quell'espressione che faceva sempre sua madre quando voleva dirle "non discutere con me". Era una di quelle occhiate che nessun figlio al mondo poteva battere.

"Insisto, stelle. Comunque credo che Bruce ce la farà prima che si faccia troppo tardi." Le rassicurò. Santana sapeva che il tempo stringeva. Il campo per cheerleader sarebbe iniziato di lì a 2 giorni e se Bruce non ce l'avesse fatta entro quel giorno, sarebbero rimaste loro soltanto 24 ore da passare a casa. In quel momento qualcosa le disse che le cose sarebbero andate davvero davvero male.

Brittany aveva sempre avuto un gran talento coi bambini. Era paziente e il più delle volte riusciva ad essere in perfetta sintonia con il loro modo di vedere il mondo così non le fu difficile conquistare Max. Quasi immediatamente iniziarono a giocare nel cortile, rincorrendo le pecore attorno alla proprietà mentre Santana se ne stava seduta sotto il porticato. Li guardava ridere e rincorrersi finché Max non cadde per terra e per via della ridarola che gli prese non riusciva ad alzarsi. Brittany lo prese in braccio, se lo issò sulle spalle e iniziò a sfrecciare di nuovo imitando un aeroplano. Santana non riuscì a non sorridere e immersa nei suoi pensieri saltò in piedi di scatto non appena sentì un naso umidiccio sfiorarle la caviglia. Guardò in basso per scorgere un altro cane, uno Shepard australiano, leccarle i calzini.

"Fammi indovinare," Cominciò Santana chinandosi verso di lui fino a potergli carezzare la testa. "Ti chiami Puck e non era tua intenzione mettere incinta quella pupa, non è vero?" Sorrise piano alla sua battuta e alzò lo sguardo giusto in tempo per notare Max correre verso di lei seguito da Brittany.

"Mounty!" Gridò praticamente lanciandosi sulla povera creatura. Max sollevò lo sugardo. "Diventerà papà fra poco."

"Lo so." Replicò Santana, regalandogli un largo sorriso.

"Dai, Mounty, andiamo a spaventare le pecore!" Annunciò correndo di nuovo via. Il cane lo seguì impaziente. Santana si sentì davvero vulnerabile ora che lei e Brittany erano rimaste finalmente da sole.

"Sei ancora arrabbiata?" Domandò. Brittany rimase in silenzio. "B, io…"

"Non lo fare." La interruppe Brittany salendo gli scalini e sparendo all'interno della casa. Santana si lasciò scappare un sospiro d'esasperazione. Rimase lì per un'altra ora a guardare Max e Mounty correre su e giù per il cortile. Alla fine il ragazzino si stancò e con passo fiacco si avvicinò a Santana.

"Io vado dentro." Sbadigliò. Santana allungò la mano verso di lui e dopo averla afferrata insieme entrarono in casa. Brittany era appollaiata sul divano a guardare la televisione. Max si appropriò del telecomando e mise sul canale dei cartoni. Santana si sistemò nella parte opposta della stanza lanciando di tanto in tanto qualche occhiata a Brittany. Non aveva davvero idea di cosa dover dire per far tornare tutto a posto, così cercò di focalizzarsi su qualcosa di diverso.

"Ragazze?" Janice comparve in salotto proprio nel momento in cui Max aveva cominciato a russare disteso sul pavimento. "Oh, tesoro." Prese Max in braccio. "Bruce è appena rincasato, si dedicherà alla vostra auto adesso."

"Non sappiamo davvero come ringraziarvi." Rispose Santana.

"Oh, avanti, non preoccupatevi. Che razza di persone saremmo a lasciare due giovani ragazze in panne sul ciglio di una strada? E, rimanga fra queste mura, il proprietario dell'officina giù in città mi ha sempre dato l'impressione di essere un po' depravato." Sorrise e salì le scale per portare Max a letto. Proprio appena sparì al piano superiore Bruce lanciò un urlo raggelante.

"Merda, Mounty!" Gridò. Janice si precipitò giù dalle scale.

"Tesoro? Tesoro che c'è?"

"Questo stupido cane ha pensato che il tubo carburante fosse un giocattolo da mordere!" Janice gli afferrò il braccio. In mano reggeva una sorta di tubo smangiucchiato. "Dovrò andare fino da Marty per farmene dare un altro."

"Non deve." Lo fermò Santana alzandosi in piedi. "Vi abbiamo già creato abbastanza problemi." Bruce alzò una mano per farle fare silenzio.

"No, ho promesso a Colby che vi avrei aiutate. Ma dovrete restare qui stanotte. Abbiamo una camera nel solaio e una nel granaio."

_Maledizione._ Pensò Santana, corrucciandosi. Bruce afferrò le chiavi del suo pick-up e baciò sua moglie.

"Farò più in fretta possibile. Sai com'è Marty, probabilmente mi tratterrà per un paio di drink. Del resto non ce la farò comunque prima di domattina."

"Fa ciò che devi, tesoro." Disse Janice. Lui la salutò con la mano e salì sul suo pick-up.

"Maledizione…" Imprecò Santana. Il tempo cominciava davvero a stringere. Brittany scrollò le spalle.

"Torno a giocare con le pecore." Borbottò. Janice le sorrise.

"Beh, dobbiamo cominciare a portarle dentro al recinto. Mounty di solito fa un buon lavoro, ma vi andrebbe di aiutarlo?" Domandò la donna. Brittany ripose con uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi e annuì.

Terminarono soltanto all'imbrunire. Santana decise di sistemarsi nel letto del granaio. La camera dava giusto sulla proprietà e dalla finestra si aveva una meravigliosa vista della luna e delle stelle. Riusciva a scorgere anche la casa e le luci e il belare soffuso delle pecore era piuttosto rilassante. Era davvero tranquillo lassù, anche se c'erano un bel po' di zanzare.

_Vorrei che Brittany fosse qui. _Si disse fra sé e sé. _Dio, vorrei un sacco di cose. _Guardò giù e udì delle voci. Corrugando la fronte si immobilizzò per qualche istante e aguzzò le orecchie per distinguere meglio quel chiacchiericcio confuso. C'era una voce maschile un po' scricchiolante, la riconobbe subito come quella del ragazzo del motel. Doveva essere quello sfigato brufoloso di Colby. Aveva accennato al fatto che sarebbe passato di lì e Santana non riusciva a pensare ad un'idea migliore che sguinzagliargli contro Mounty. Immediatamente immagini di Mounty sbranare il ragazzo come il tubo carburante le diedero una carica di soddisfazione.

Poi udì una risatina provenire da qualcuno che chiaramente non poteva essere lui. Avrebbe potuto riconoscere quella voce anche se fosse stata sorda da un orecchio. Era Brittany. Rapidamente si guardò attorno scandagliando l'oscurità per localizzarli e cercare di capire se erano abbastanza vicini perché lei potesse saltar giù dal granaio e planare su quello stupido di Colby. Tuttavia lì scoprì appoggiati con la schiena contro il porticato parzialmente nascosti dalle frasche di un albero. Parlavano di qualcosa che Santana non riusciva a capire. Aguzzò la vista cercando di leggere le loro labbra. Poi, troppo chiaramente, Brittany si sporse verso di lui e lo baciò. Il sangue di Santana cominciò a bollire e si affrettò a voltarsi dall'altra parte, gli occhi le bruciavano di rabbia e gelosia. Quando trovò il coraggio di girarsi di nuovo verso di loro il bacio era appena finito e Colby si stava sporgendo verso di lei per averne un altro. Santana tossì molto rumorosamente e i due si voltarono di scatto, sorpresi. Santana lanciò un'occhiataccia a Brittany che saltò giù dal porticato e infuriata si diresse verso la porta. Quindi si dedicò a Colby. Il ragazzo parve quasi sentire fisicamente l'imminenza della sua condanna a morte e quando Santana si alzò in piedi con l'intento di inseguirlo, corse quanto più veloce poteva verso la sua auto. Non appena Santana raggiunse la base della scala a pioli, il ragazzo era già sparito sgommando.

"Mi ricorderò di te!" Urlò contro l'automobile. Ora che il verme non era più un suo problema, però, doveva affrontare quello principale. Il suo viso era paonazzo mentre cercava di non pensarci. Era stata Brittany a baciarlo, non c'era ombra di dubbio. Voleva baciarlo e questo rendeva Santana simultaneamente furiosa e distrutta.

"Dov'è Brittany?" Domandò non appena mise piede in casa. Janice era seduta sul divano e guardava il telegiornale.

"Credo sia salita nel solaio, cara. Dormirete entrambe lì?" Santana ignorò la domanda e si diresse al piano di sopra salendo gli scalini a due a due. Visto che non c'era nessuna porta si limitò ad entrare nella stanza vuota.

"Che cazzo fai, B?" Ruggì. Brittany era seduta sul davanzale e guardava fuori. "Perché cazzo ti sei avvicinata a quel… quel pezzo di leccapiedi appiccicaticcio?"

"Non sono affari tuoi, San." Scattò Brirrany.

"È disgustoso, B."

"È carino."

"Come vuoi, ma puoi mirare molto più in alto, okay?" Replicò Santana.

"Gli piaccio, okay?" Brittany si alzò in piedi, tentando di andarsene.

"Ah, beh, allora te ne vai in giro a baciare chiunque ti voglia?" La sbeffeggiò Santana.

"Probabilmente finora ho baciato troppe persone che _non_ mi vogliono." Sibilò Brittany. _Cazzo. _Si disse Brittany. Non riusciva davvero a formulare una buona risposta con cui ribattere a quello. "Sono davvero stanca, te ne puoi andare, gentilmente? Dobbiamo guidare 5 ore domani." Le spalle di Santana cedettero e si sentì come avesse perso la battaglia.

"Come vuoi." Mormorò sconfitta e si avviò fuori dal solaio. Quasi inciampò su Janice che si stava tenendo la pancia.

"Oh!" Esclamò Santana. "Mi dispiace, non…"

"Ragazze, ho bisogno di voi." Disse lei. LA tranquillità e la calma con le quali parlò furono davvero inquietanti e Santana capì che qualcos'altro di orribile stava per accadere. Brittany, cogliendo l'urgenza, raggiunse Santana sul ciglio delle scale.

"È tutto okay?" Chiese.

"Ragazze, ho davvero bisogno che voi stiate il più calme possibile, okay?" Entrambe annuirono. "Mi si sono appena rotte le acque."

Il cervello di Santana si contorse in maniera per nulla piacevole. Ci impiegò un minuto intero per capire cosa diavolo volesse dire.

"Oh, cazzo. Oh, cazzo…" Imprecò.

"Ragazze, mi serve che chiamiate Bruce. Vi darò il suo numero. È probabile che sia impegnato a farsi quei drink e che non risponda, ma voglio che lasciate un messaggio in segreteria spiegandogli che il suo bambino sta per arrivare e che potrei seppellirlo vivo se non si sbriga a tornare a casa." Brittany si diresse in fretta verso il telefono. Santana era inchiodata al pavimento. Non aveva assoluta idea di cosa fare. Non c'era nessuno a rassicurarla che tutto sarebbe andato per il verso giusto. Janice stava per partorire e le uniche persone che potevano assisterla erano lei, Brittany e Max e il bambino tra l'altro era già a letto. Brittany tornò col telefono e iniziò a digitare il numero. Proprio come Janice aveva predetto Bruce non rispose e Brittany lasciò il messaggio mentre Janice malediva con estrema calma il marito in sottofondo.

"Okay. Bene, niente ospedale." Commentò Janice con sorprendente nonchalance, ma Santana poteva vedere che la donna stava sudando profusamente. "Okay. Sembra proprio che dovremo farlo come una volta."

"Possiamo chiamare il 118." Suggerì Santana.

"No, no, non è necessario. Desideravo partorire a casa. Anche Max è nato così. Eccezion fatta che l'ultima volta avevo un'ostetrica e Bruce e stavolta ho due ragazzine che non hanno la più pallida idea di quello che fanno." Inspirò profondamente. "Okay, una di voi deve cominciare a riempire la vasca di acqua calda. L'altra deve andare a prendere degli asciugamani. Riuscirò mantenere il mio contegno finché non mi ridurrò ad una piagnucolante, strillante donna che sta partorendo." Provò a sorridere. Santana di colpò riuscì a uscire dalla sua trance e corse in bagno e aprì il rubinetto. Dalle scale Janice si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di dolore e arrancò fino al bagno.

"Non so cosa sto facendo!" Balbettò Santana percependo il panico salirle alla gola.

"È comprensibile. Santana, ho soltanto bisogno che tu faccia esattamente quello che ti dico." Disse calma prima di lasciarsi sfuggire un urlo. Brittany entrò nel bagno reggendo un sacco di asciugamani e lì gettò per terra. Quindi aiutarono Janice ad entrare nella vasca e così lei si distese al suo interno gemendo di dolore. Santana agguantò la mano di Brittany per cercare un minimo di conforto e fu grata che Brittany restituisse la stretta.

"Andrà tutto bene." Brittany sussurrò a Janice. Santana si sentì come se quelle parole fossero state pronunciate anche per lei.

Sei ore più tardi, Brittany reggeva fra le braccia un piccolo neonato. Bruce doveva aver infranto il limite di velocità di almeno tre volte non appena aveva udito il messaggio in segreteria perché era arrivato a casa nel bel mezzo del travaglio. Janice aveva impiegato una buona mezz'ora per maledirlo per bene e fargli promettere che non avrebbe mai più bevuto di nuovo. Per un paio di volte Santana credette seriamente di poter vomitare o svenire o entrambe le cose assieme, ma ogni singola volta che si sentiva male Brittany le prendeva la mano e la stringeva forte riportandola in fretta alla realtà. Una volta finito tutto Santana si sentì come se fosse stata lei a partorire.

Le due ragazze lasciarono i neogenitori con il piccolo, ma non prima che Janice le avesse ringraziate con estrema gratitudine. Bruce, estremamente scosso dall'intera vicenda, le abbracciò così forte che rischiò di rompere loro un paio di coste ciascuna. Insieme lasciarono la casa e si diressero verso il granaio, si arrampicarono sulla scala a pioli e poi si sedettero in cima con le gambe a penzoloni.

"È stato intenso." Sospirò Brittany, asciugandosi il sudore dal sopracciglio.

"Puoi dirlo." Replicò Santana. Entrambe avevano un sorriso sollevato dipinto sul viso.

"Non so, è stato anche divertente." Disse Brittany. "Era come… aspettare di vedere una sorpresa." Santana roteò in aria gli occhi.

"Hai chiaramente trovato la tua vocazione, B: farai l'ostetrica." Brittany ridacchiò.

"Sai che non ho idea di cosa significhi, vero?" Replicò.

"Su per giù quello che hai fatto stanotte, B." Spiegò Santana. Per qualche momento rimasero in silenzio finché Santana non si decise a parlare di nuovo. "Grazie per avermi aiutata. Non credo ce l'avrei mai fatta senza di te." Brittany sorrise.

"Anch'io sono stata contenta che tu ci fossi." Santana si voltò verso Brittany e si soffermò sul suo viso. Stava sorridendo e il suo viso brillava alla luce della luna. I suoi occhi erano luminosi e straordinari. Solo allora Santana realizzò davvero quanto avesse sentito la mancanza del suo sorriso, anche se era stato soltanto per un giorno.

"Non mi piace quando litighiamo." Bisbigliò Santana. L'espressione di Brittany si rabbuiò e sembrò ricordarsi del motivo che aveva scatenato il loro litigio. Così si guardò i piedi.

"Non mi piace nemmeno a me." Replicò. Quando Brittany smise di sorridere Santana capì che sarebbe stata disposta a fare qualsiasi cosa pur di renderla felice. Aveva bisogno di quei suoi grandi sorrisi un po' goffi. Voleva che Brittany la guardasse con quella sua espressione innamorata. Odiava con tutto il cuore quando qualcun altro, tipo quello stupido Colby, la baciava. E soprattutto aveva bisogno di Brittany. Se il parto di Janice le aveva insegnato qualcosa, a parte le diverse confusionarie fasi del travaglio, era che era senza speranza se non aveva Brittany.

_Sono innamorata di lei. _Pensò Santana e di colpo sentì quelle parole sbattere contro il suo petto e toglierle il fiato. _Ti amo, Brittany._

"Ho qualcosa in faccia?" Domandò Brittany, toccandosi la guancia con le dita.

"B." La voce di Santana era bassa e tremò leggermente. Brittany piegò di lato la testa. Santana sentì la bocca seccarsi all'improvviso mentre ogni minuscolo angolo della sua testa gridava per farla stare zitta.

"Che c'è che non và? Ho un ragno addosso?" Chiese Brittany. Santana cercò di respirare come meglio poteva e senza che nemmeno dovesse sforzarsi le parole uscirono da sole.

"Ti amo, Brittany."

Mormorando quelle tre parole sentì crollare di colpo ogni singola barriera che le impediva di percepire quanto profondo fosse l'amore che provava per lei. D'improvviso capì quanto avesse bisogno di stare assieme a lei e si ritrovò quasi ad ansimare quando tutte quelle emozioni la colpirono insieme.

"D-dillo ancora." Esalò Brittany.

"Ti amo." Non fu più semplice ripeterlo una seconda volta. Stava ancora combattendo contro la parte razionale della sua mente. Fortunatamente la suddetta parte stava affondando piuttosto rapidamente, seppellita da tutti i sentimenti che aveva ignorato così a lungo. Brittany si leccò le labbra e baciò Santana di corsa e con fierezza. Le loro lingue danzarono assieme finché nella foga non si urtarono con i denti. Era stato un bacio piuttosto goffo, ma non se ne curarono nella maniera più assoluta. Le mani di Santana si avvolsero dietro il collo di Brittany, avvicinandola a sé mentre quelle di Brittany accarezzavano Santana sui fianchi.

"Ti amo." Ormai non riusciva a smettere di dirlo e ogni volta che lo faceva Brittany la avvicinava a sé e la baciava più forte e con più urgenza. Quando alla fine si calmarono un po' Brittany proruppe nel sorriso più dolce che Santana avesse mai visto.

"Ti amo anch'io, San."


	10. Capitolo 10

**Capitolo 10**

_New York, 5 anni Prima_

Santana stava soffocando, questo era poco ma sicuro. Non riusciva a parlare o a muoversi e sicuramente non riusciva a divincolarsi. Ogni secondo che passava, era un passo più vicina allo svenire una volta per tutte.

"Bruce! Mettila giù!" ordinò Janice.

Il colosso, chiaramente inconsapevole della propria forza, la liberò dal suo abbraccio da orso e Santana incamerò quanto più ossigeno possibile. "Oh Santo Gesù Cristo sei davvero tu." Janice si avvicinò e toccò il viso di Santana con espressione incredula prima di coinvolgerla in un più gentile e decisamente meno soffocante abbraccio

"Come state?" chiese Santana.

"Oh, sai, dieta post-parto. Stiamo meravigliosamente comunque." Janice si scostò e studiò il suo viso. "Sei così magra! Cosa ti hanno dato da mangiare i tuoi?"

"Beh, a dire la verità è una lunga storia." rispose Santana, senza avere la minima intenzione di proseguire con il racconto.

"C'è anche Brittany?" Santana sentì subito il dolore affiorare. Guardò in basso (verso i suoi piedi), soffocando un singhiozzo. Janice notò la sua espressione abbattuta ma sentì anche sua figlia iniziare a piangere in cucina. Sapeva che sua figlia molto probabilmente stava bene e che forse aveva solo rovesciato di nuovo i cereali.

Santana, invece, non sembrava affatto stare bene.

"Bruce, puoi occuparti tu di Laney, per favore?" disse Janice, senza togliere gli occhi dalla ragazza ferma sull'entrata.

Bruce, senza farselo ripetere due volte, tornò dentro a calmare la bimba. Janice studiò il suo viso.

"Tesoro, va tutto bene? Qualcosa mi dice che questo viaggio non era esattamente programmato."

"Posso stare qui? Solo per stanotte." chiese Santana.

"Ma certo, puoi stare fin quando ne hai bisogno, dolcezza. Ma ho bisogno che tu mi dica se sei in qualche sorta di guaio."

Santana decise che non avrebbe nascosto il fatto che non sarebbe dovuta essere lì. Sarebbe toccato a loro decidere se avrebbero voluto ospitare una ragazza incasinata.

"Beh, sarei dovuta tornare a casa oggi. I miei genitori non sanno dove sono ora." ammise. "Ma non ero pronta a tornare a Lima." mille domande attraversarono la mente di Janice che però capì che Santana non era davvero nella condizione di poter spiegare la sua situazione.

"Non ti chiederò il perché" rispose. "E ribadisco il fatto che puoi rimanere per quanto ne hai bisogno. Ma ti chiedo solo di chiamare i tuoi genitori e dire loro che stai bene. Se devono parlare con me, che sia, ma voglio che li chiami adesso."

Santana esitò un attimo: se avesse chiamato i suoi genitori, non ci sarebbe stata garanzia che loro non avrebbero guidato fino alla fattoria per riportarla a casa. Ma doveva farlo, lo doveva a Janice. Tirò fuori il cellulare e guardò lo schermo. C'erano 20 messaggi della segreteria e ancor più chiamate perse, tutte provenienti dal suo telefono di casa. Quindi pigiò il tasto "richiama" e attese. Bastò uno squillo prima che sua madre rispondesse.

"Santana?" domandò.

"Ciao mamma."

"Oh grazie a Dio." sospirò sua madre. Dove sei? Tuo padre ed io eravamo preoccupati da morire."

"Sto bene, mamma. In realtà starò da un'amica per la notte."

"E non potevi dircelo prima di decidere?" sentì gridare suo padre sul sottofondo.

"Zitto!" replicò la madre di Santana. "Mija, dove sei?"

"Starò da un'amica, mamma. Per favore, cerca di capire."

"Non abbiamo fatto altro che cercare di capire!" urlò ancora suo padre. "E' arrivato il momento che cresca, dannazione!" Santana guardò Janice che poteva sentire tutto chiaramente. La donna fece segno di passarle il telefono e Santana glielo porse. "Salve, signore e signora Lopez? Sono Janice, non so se Santana vi abbia mai parlato di me, ma noi la conosciamo dall'estate scorsa. Quando la sua macchina si è rotta e l'abbiamo ospitata per qualche giorno."

"Sì, ci ricordiamo." rispose sua madre.

"Non la ringrazieremo mai abbastanza per averla aiutata."

"Beh, loro sono state più di aiuto a me che il contrario. Mi aiutarono a partorire il mio bambino mentre mio marito era disperso. Ascoltate, sono più che lieta di farla stare qui per qualche giorno se ne sente il bisogno, Dio solo sa cosa sarebbe successo se non ci fosse stata." Santana notò come Janice evitasse accuratamente di parlare di Brittany.

"Ma..." fece per iniziare sua madre.

"Niente ma. Io e mia figlia dobbiamo la vita a Santana e sarei molto offesa se non mi permetteste di ospitarla qui per un po'."

La voce di Janice era molto ferma e, alla fine, la madre di Santana si addolcì. Janice porse il telefono a Santana dopo i saluti e lei se lo portò all'orecchio.

"Quindi, quando hai intenzione di tornare?" chiese sua madre. Santana scrollò le spalle nonostante sapesse che sua madre non

poteva vederla.

"Presto. Credo." sentì sua madre sospirare e capì chiaramente che era sull'orlo delle lacrime.

"Ci manchi, San. Vogliamo solo che tu sia felice."

"Sto bene, mamma." mentì Santana.

"Davvero, non preoccupatevi per me. Sto facendo ciò di cui ho bisogno e tornerò presto, lo prometto." Era una promessa che Santana sapeva perfettamente non avrebbe mantenuto.

"Ti vogliamo bene." disse sua madre.

"Anch'io vi voglio bene." Santana attaccò e sorrise riconoscente a Janice.

Le domande bruciavano dentro Janice che invece indossò la sua miglior espressione felice.

"Beh, ecco fatto. Starai con noi per un po'. Vieni ora, sarai esausta." Accompagnò Santana al piano di sopra.

Ogni cosa era rimasta la stessa, proprio come la camera degli ospiti a Cape Cod. Nè Janice nè Bruce avevano motivo di andare lassù, perciò il letto era un po' impolverato.

Santana tirò indietro le coperte, scostando gentilmente la polvere dal materasso e dai cuscini prima di infilarcisi sotto. Guardò il suo telefono e andò sui messaggi di segreteria. Il primo messaggio era da suo padre, che le chiedeva quando sarebbe tornata. Il secondo era da sua madre, che le chiedeva se sarebbe tornata a casa per cena. Con ogni messaggio le loro voci si facevano sempre più preoccupate fino a che sembrava che fossero sul punto di chiamare la polizia. Santana li cancellò uno alla volta dopo averli sentiti. Dopo i nuovi messaggi, sentì la voce automatica dire,

"Hai 1 messaggio salvato che sta per essere cancellato". Santana premette il pulsante Play e sentì il sangue gelarsi nelle vene quando una voce calda e familiare riempì le sue orecchie.

"_Hey San, Credo che tu dovessi passare a prendermi. Sono qui fuori dalla palestra ora. Ehm... Spero tu non sia finita in qualche incidente o roba simile. Chiamami quando senti questo messaggio, ok? Ti amo tanto. Ti amo." _La gola di Santana si chiuse e iniziò ad iperventilare. Si accovacciò su se stessa, perché era come se una voragine nel suo petto fosse stata riaperta. Compose in modo incerto il numero di Brittany.

"_Siamo spiacenti, questo numero non è più attivo." _Santana emise un piccolo lamento, afflitta, quando lo sentì e si mise supina. Il messaggio era vecchio, di quella volta che Santana era rimasta bloccata nel traffico perché qualche idiota aveva deciso di prendere in pieno un idrante, causando un allagamento e un enorme danno. Era un messaggio che Santana si era dimentica di cancellare e se lo ricordò solo ora. Fece partire di nuovo la segreteria.

"_Hai 1 messaggio salvato che sta per essere __cancellato__."_ Santana premette di nuovo il tasto, sempre con il telefono incollato all'orecchio.

"Hey San, credo tu dovessi venire a prendermi. Sono qui fuori dalla palestra ora. Ehm... Spero tu non sia finita in qualche incidente o roba simile. Chiamami quando senti questo messaggio, ok? Ti amo tanto. Ti amo."

"Se vuoi riascoltare questo messaggio, premi 1." Santana premette 1.

"Hey San, credo tu dovessi venire a prendermi..."

1.

"Hey San..."

1.

"Ti amo tanto."

1.

"Ti amo."

1. 1. 1. 1. Santana ascoltò il messaggio ancora e ancora, finché semplicemente non si addormentò con il cellulare ancora vicino al suo orecchio.

* * *

Santana si svegliò la mattina seguente e dovette togliersi il telefono di dosso. La batteria si era scaricata e lei lo posò a terra vicino al tavolo. Si alzò e si diresse al piano di sotto. Il profumo di bacon e il suono delle posate riempiva il primo piano. Laney stava giocando con i suoi cereali e Max, che le era seduto di fianco, alzò lo sguardo quando sentì i passi in corridoio.

"SANTANA!" gridò, praticamente saltando giù dalla sedia. Corse verso di lei e balzò tra le sue braccia.

"Wow!" esclamò lei "Stai diventando grande!"

Janice si avvicinò a loro e sorrise.

"Mami! E' Santana!" urlò indicandola.

"Lo so, dolcezza." rispose Janice. "Non è favoloso?" Fu in quel momento che diversi cuccioli si azzuffarono per arrivare per primi ai piedi di Santana.

"Sono diventati grandi anche loro!" aggiunse Santana.

I cuccioli erano nati il giorno dopo il compleanno di Janice e ora si stavano arrampicando scompostamente sulle sue tibie.

"Come si chiamano?" chiese Santana.

"Quello è Poppy, quello grasso è Grungy e il più piccolo è Brittana! L'abbiamo chiamato così in onore di te e Brittany!" L'espressione di Santana si rabbuiò, un momento prima che riuscisse a forzare un sorriso. Max si girò verso la ragazza. "Dov'è Brittany?" chiese.

"Non è qui, Max. Ma le manchi tanto." Max si accigliò.

"Puoi dirle di venire?"

"Magari la prossima volta." rispose Santana e improvvisamente diventò più difficile continuare a sorridere. Posò a terra Max e lui corse di nuovo verso il tavolo.

"Hai fame?" chiese Janice. Santana scosse la testa.

"No, sono a posto." rispose lei.

"Mi farebbe piacere che mangiassi qualcosa." riprese. In quel momento, Bruce attraversò l'ingresso.

"Hey, Jan, ho bisogno d'aiuto. Alcune pecore sono uscite dal recinto e non riesco a ritrovarle." borbottò. "Credo siano scappate nel campo dei vicini."

"Posso aiutarti io!" si offrì Santana.

"Oh no, non ti faremo lavorare." disse Janice.

"No, và bene. In realtà mi piace radunare le pecore. Era divertente." replicò Santana. Bruce guardò sua moglie e scrollò le spalle. Janice sospirò e aggrottò la fronte.

"Beh, se proprio insisti. Ma promettimi che ti fermerai se ti stanchi." acconsentì addolcendo il tono. Bruce fece cenno a Santana di seguirlo e montò sul pick-up. C'erano Mounty e DeScala sui sedili posteriori e così Santana prese posto davanti. Guidarono fin dove le pecore erano state avvistate l'ultima volta. Quasi subito, Santana ne scorse alcune.

"Là!" esclamò, indicandole. Bruce fermò l'auto e prese la fune. Santana si mosse verso di loro e queste iniziarono a scappare. Così si diede all'inseguimento, mentre DeScala e Mounty le davano man forte. Insieme, le spinsero verso Bruce che le legò insieme e diede la fune a Santana.

"Puoi riportarle indietro?" chiese.

"Santana annuì. "Ce ne sono ancora alcune disperse. Cercherò di localizzarle con l'aiuto dei cani." poi Bruce fischiò ai cani che saltarono nel retro della macchina. Guidò verso un'altra direzione, lasciando Santana a reggere una fune con cinque pecore. Per un attimo le osservò e poi diede un buffetto sul muso ad una di loro prima di iniziare ad incamminarsi verso la fattoria.

Trovare e radunare tutte le pecore diede loro del filo da torcere per una buona metà giornata, ma per il tramonto erano tutte salve nei loro recinti.

Santana si sedette e Bruce le offrì un thermos di acqua fredda da bere, che inghiottì avidamente.

"Sei stata brava." disse solo. "_Sempre un uomo di molte parole_", pensò Santana.

Proprio mentre stava riponendo la tazza sul thermos, un'altra auto parcheggiò nel vialetto ed un alto ragazzo dai capelli rossi uscì dalla macchina. Santana ci mise un momento per riconoscere Colby. I suoi occhi si strinsero in uno sguardo feroce.

"Hey zio!" accennò Colby. Sicuramente era cresciuto. Era sul metro e ottanta e non aveva più l'aspetto da ragazzino imbranato. I suoi arti erano ancora un po' fragili ma era abbastanza accettabile come ragazzo. La sua espressione cambiò quando la vide.

"Ti ricordi di Santana?" mormorò Bruce.

"Si.." rispose lui. Santana sentì un moto di soddisfazione alla vista della paura nei suoi occhi. Aveva ancora un certo effetto su di lui.

"Contenta di rivederti." rispose Santana con una dolcezza fatale. Lui sorrise nervosamente.

"Tu e Santana potete andare a prendere un po' d'acqua per il branco? Devo riparare il cancello così che non escano di nuovo." suggerì Bruce. Santana guardò Colby negli occhi.

"Certo." rispose, abbassando la guardia. Prese un contenitore e camminò verso il capannone. Colby era spaventato ma obbedì agli ordini di suo zio e seguì Santana all'abbeveratoio. Fecero avanti e indietro due volte con l'acqua prima che uno dei due parlasse.

"Perché mi odi?" domandò infine Colby.

"_Piccola faccia tosta che non sei altro. La pubertà fa quest'effetto?_" pensò Santana.

"Non ti odio." rispose.

"Beh, continui a lanciarmi occhiate assassine e sembra che tu stia per saltarmi addosso da un momento all'altro."

"Ti piacerebbe." ribatté Santana e lui si accigliò. Ci fu ancora silenzio tra loro.

"Allora... Dov'è Brittany?" iniziò Colby. Santana lasciò cadere il recipiente vuoto, che emise un suono sordo all'impatto con il cemento.

"Vuoi sapere perché non mi piaci?" chiese retorica, "Cosa ti dissi la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati?"

"Il telefono?" provò lui.

"Dopo di quello."

"Ehm... Qualcosa riguardo lo stare lontano da Brittany..." i suoi occhi si spalancarono una volta che realizzò.

"Bingo." sibilò lei. Il ragazzo alzò le mani sulla difensiva.

"Ascolta, stavamo solo parlando, e lei è davvero carina. Ma io non ho fatto nulla. E' stata lei che..."

"Ora basta." scattò Santana.

"Ma lei..."

"Non voglio sentirlo!" tirò un pugno contro il muro, facendo sobbalzare Colby. Gli lanciò uno sguardo gelido. Lo odiava. Odiava chiunque avesse toccato la sua Brittany. Ricordò quel viso tutto brufoli e lo maledì interiormente. Ricordò come Brittany ridesse alle sue stupide battute. Fissò le sue labbra, le stesse su cui Brittany aveva posato le sue. Odiava il fatto che non fossero le sue labbra, Brittany avrebbe dovuto baciare solo lei, dannazione!

Santana afferrò Colby per il colletto della camicia e lo baciò, forte.

Nessuno dei due capì cosa stava succedendo finché Santana non morse il labbro del ragazzo fino a farlo sanguinare.

Lui la spinse via, sorpreso.

"Ma che diavolo fai? Sei pazza?" strillò con un tono di voce fin troppo acuto. Santana si asciugò le labbra. Non sapeva perché l'avesse fatto. Forse perché lui era l'ultima persona che Brittany aveva baciato, a parte lei. Forse stava cercando di riprendersi il bacio. O forse era semplicemente sola e ferita e aveva bisogno di qualcuno che la distraesse.

"Sta' zitto. Una ragazza sexy sta cercando di baciarti. Non fare domande." inveì lei afferrandolo nuovamente. Lui fu più coinvolto questa volta, anche se non avrebbe saputo dire se fosse perché era un adolescente eccitato oppure perchè era solo terrorizzato dall'idea di come Santana avrebbe reagito se non avesse acconsentito.


End file.
